Harry Potter and the Blackest Night
by OmniPharoah
Summary: Long ago, when the manhunters eliminated all life in Sector 666, a lone black power ring fell to Earth. Through a series of unlikely circumstance, it has bonded with the most powerful dark wizard known.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my second story, I hope it will satisfy. Reviews are highly appreciated. I do not own Harry Potter or Green Lantern or their affliated characters.

Harry Potter and the Blackest Night

Prologue

-==-

Our story begins many eons ago, in the sector of space deemed 666, more specifically, on the planet Ryut.

Explosions and screams could be heard throughout the night. Fire was consuming buildings and people. Smoke was clouding the air so badly that it was like walking blind. It was next to impossible to breathe, but the humanoid alien kept running. He thought that if he could make it out of the city, to the temple that was in the middle of the planets deepest forest, that he would be safe.

Finally coming out of the smoke he ran into the trees, pausing only to catch his breath and look behind him. The capital city was burnt almost to the ground with bodies lying all around. He could make out the force that did the atrocity. They were metallic humanoid men. They were impervious to the natives' primitive weapons. And the machines destroyed all in their way.

After catching his breath, the Ryutian turned back into the forest and ran. Perhaps if he could make it to the temple, he could make a plea to the gods to save whatever survivors were left on Ryut.

After twenty minutes of running through the dense forest he had made it to the temple. He had accumulated scratches and cuts and the start of a rash from the various plants that made up the sacred forest. As he walked into the temple, the Ryutian remembered his coming of age ceremony. All Ryutians, upon leaving childhood, had to make their way through the forest with no provisions, to find the temple and make an offering to the gods.

The Ryutian stepped up to the altar, which was placed in front of the oldest tree on the planet. It was a tall and thick tree, with branches extending almost twelve feet from the trunk. Kneeling and closing his eyes, he prayed. Prayed for whatever higher power there was out there to stop the killing of his people, to stop the metal monstrosities and to destroy whoever created said abominations. At that moment the temple shook violently. At first, the Ryutian thought that his prayers were being answered, that is until he heard an explosions before the temple shook again. He quickly looked behind him, out the open entrance to the temple. And what he saw horrified him. The sacred forest had been set on fire. No doubt in an effort to flush out anybody who may be hiding in the forest. As another explosion cast more flames upon the greenery, pieces of the temple started falling around the Ryutian. The Ryutian had to jump and roll to avoid being crushed. In the middle of one roll, when he had glanced upward, he could see to the very top of the most sacred tree. There on top of it was something that glittered.

Getting to his feet, the Ryutian jumped onto the tree and began to climb, hoping against hope that whatever had sparkled was a weapon sent down from the gods. As he climbed further and further up, the Ryutian could see the faint orange glow in the distance of other cities burning. He saw more metallic men flying from city to city, searching for survivors. Luckily, they hadn't noticed him yet. Higher and higher he climbed. He had to get to the weapon before all was lost. As he reached the top, he took notice that the perimeter edge of the forest was alight and making its way to the center with many mechanical men walking calmly behind it. The Ryutian made it to the very top and saw what had glittered. It was a large black lantern. The sides reflected the light of the flames dully. As he reached it, the face glowed a dark light.

"Full of emotion? What do you mean?" asked the Ryutian, confused on why he was questioning a lantern, and also trying to figure out how he had communicated with it while hearing no words. He just knew what it was trying to say. The face of the lantern brightened slightly and then dimmed again, but not going out.

"Yes! I need help, we all do! Death is consuming our planet."

The lantern responded by the glow going between several different levels of brightness.

"I understand," said the Ryutian, taking out a sharp rock he normally used to skin animals for meals. He took the rock and plunged it into his left hand. As blood started to gush, he placed his hand on the top of the lantern, letting the blood run down it. The blood immediately turned black. The Ryutian began to recite the incantation for the ceremony that the lantern had told him. If the ceremony was successful, it would revive his now dead planet in return for unleashing its power across the universe. The lantern would craft an item to resurrect the most powerful mortals in the universe to spread its black will.

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies…" he began as the lantern began to glow more brightly.

"The darkness grows as all light dies…" inside the lantern, black energy could be seen forming the first of the items that would be sent out across the universe.

"We crave your hearts and your demise…" The energy took shape in the form of a ring. The ring hovered there for a second as a symbol in scribed itself onto the face. The symbol was an inverted triangle with five lines coming up vertically from it. The ring then exited the face of the lantern as more black energy began to form more rings.

"By my –ack!" The Ryutian was cut off mid sentence by one of the metallic men who had finally noticed him atop the tree, and had flown up to him and promptly impaled him on his staff.

The light faded from the Ryutians eyes, and he could see the light in the lantern start to fade as well, the black energy never making more than that single ring. In his last few moments of life, he saw the ring shoot off into space enveloped in black energy. He saw the machine set the great tree on fire. And he heard the machine speak.

"No man escapes the Manhunters!"

And all was lost for Ryut.

-==-

The black power ring flew through space at an astonishing speed. Somewhat sentient, its purpose was to find the most powerful of all deceased mortals so it could bring about the end of the universe, the Blackest Night.

"**Flesh.**"

-==-

After some time of flying through space, searching for its host, the ring entered Space Sector 2814. And there, it felt the resonance of a power that had passed quite a while ago, but it's power still echoed throughout the sector.

"**Flesh.**"

The ring raced to a small blue planet with a single white moon.

Earth.

-==-

In a graveyard in England, a man by the name of Cadmus Peverell stood in front of his recently deceased lover. She was his everything, his best friend, his soon-to-be wife, his confident and the one person who could calm him down when he got to be too boastful and arrogant. He loved her dearly, and now she was gone forever, taken before her time.

He looked to the sky, wondering if she was looking back at him. While looking at the grey sky, he noticed a black trail begin to form, standing out against the background of the dreary sky. He watched as it seemed to right itself and descend to the graveyard in which he was standing. He watched in amazement as it the zigzagged between grave markers until it finally found one and began to rapidly circle it.

"**Merlin of Earth**," it said as a skeletal hand seemed to be pushed through the ground, almost seeming to reach for the ring.

Getting a bad feeling, Cadmus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the strange, glowing talking black ring.

"Accio Ring!"

The ring seemed to become completely still for half a second before it was pulled to Cadmus. The skeletal hand sunk back below the surface of the ground as the ring got farther away. Cadmus then reached out and snatched the ring from the air.

"**Unhand me mortal! The Blackest Night is coming, the end is nigh!**" screamed the black ring, trying to free itself from the grip of Cadmus.

"Thou art a queer thing. What doest thou mean 'the end is nigh'?" asked Cadmus of the ring, which was still trying to get loose.

"**The dead shall rise, and bring an end to all life and emotion. I will resurrect the most powerful mortal and orchestrate the Armageddon!**"

"Wait! Did thou say that thou could revive the dead?"

"**That I can you pathetic mortal.**"

"Then thou will come with me," said Cadmus, pointing his wand at the struggling ring again. Unfortunately for the ring, it didn't really have any defense mechanisms without a host.

"Petrificus Totallis!" And the ring stopped moving completely. Cadmus then placed the ring into his pocket and set off for home to tell his brothers. If his endeavor succeeded, he and his precious Luciana would be reunited in due time.

-==-

When Cadmus returned home, he told his brothers Antioch and Ignotus of the amazing black ring the fell from the sky and held the power to revive the dead.

Their reactions were not what he expected.

"Brother, thou art a damned fool!" yelled Antioch, his aggressive mannerisms most definitely showing through.

"Cadmus, though I don't agree with Antioch's…assessment of thou, surely thou must realize that there is no magick that can bring back the dead," reasoned the youngest brother Ignotus.

"But this ring can revive the dead brothers! It fell from the heavens, and it spoke to me! Hear it!" said Cadmus, pulling the ring out, showing the face of the large black ring. They peered intently at the symbol of the triangle with the five lines.

Cadmus pulled out his wand and lifted the Full Body Bind jinx from the ring. It immediately tried to pull away from Cadmus's hand.

"**Foolish mortal! I told you to release me so that I could fulfill my mission.**"

"Mission? What mission doest this ring want to fulfill?" asked Ignotus.

"Ah. It hath said that it wishes to revive the most powerful mortal to bring about the end of all life," replied Cadmus hesitantly.

"And thou wants to let it do so?" asked Antioch with anger leaking into his tone.

"Well brothers, my plan is simple. I have exhumed Luciana from her grave and brought her body here," said Cadmus gesturing to a large box he had brought in earlier. "We'll place a bubble-shield charm over the cottage so the ring can't get out. And it will have no choice but to revive Luciana, who as a muggle, is truly anything but powerful."

The brothers argued amongst themselves for some time, while the ring struggled against the hand the held it, yelling obscenities at the brothers. Eventually though, the oldest and younger brother agreed, but kept their wands out in case something went awry.

The Peverell brothers placed a bubble-shield over their home and released the ring. The ring immediately shot for a window, expecting to break through. What it did not expect though, was that the magic that made the shield was too different from the energies of the Emotional Spectrum that it sought to destroy. The ring bounced harmlessly off the window. It zipped around the small cottage several times before realizing that all it could attach itself to was the dead woman that Cadmus wanted to be revived. It then flew over to her body, circling it a few times before finally hovering above the body.

"**Luciana Granger of Earth**," said the ring as it used its black energy to raise her hand out of the dirt enough to latch itself onto her middle right finger. "**RISE!**"

Luciana's body began to change. Her skin became shrunk and a dark grey. Her clothes turned black with the symbol on the face of the ring being placed right on the front of her dress. And her eyes re-grew, but they were completely black with a small shine to them. Unseen to the brothers, the shine was the shaped the same as the symbol on the ring.

As she lifted herself from the ground, she looked around, seeing that she was inside a familiar cottage. Then she laid her eyes on the man she was supposed to marry and his two brothers watching her. But her vision seemed different. Everything was normal except for the men she was looking at. Cadmus was a wrapped in a violet color.

'_**Love.**_'

She looked at his younger brother, who was glowing a brilliant blue.

'_**Hope.**_'

And she spied the oldest brother Antioch, who seemed to be made of green light.

'_**Will.**_'

Somewhere in her mind, she vaguely wondered who was telling her this, and she looked down at herself. She was wearing strange black clothes and had a strange black ring on her hand. As she looked at the ring, it seemed to tell her what happened and what she needed to do now. She placed her hand on the table where the brothers were slicing ingredients for a potion to support herself.

"Cadmus," she said. "My love."

Cadmus's face split into a wide grin as he dropped his wand and rushed to embrace her. As he got close to her, he felt a sharp pain in his chest; he looked down, and saw that woman he loved and had just revived had stabbed him.

Pulling the knife out quickly, she stabbed it into another part of his chest, and quickly cut a circle around his heart.

"Why?" asked Cadmus with his dying breath.

"We crave your heart and your demise," she whispered back to him as she ripped his heart out of his chest.

Antioch and Ignotus watched in horror as their brother fell to the ground dead with his fiancé holding his heart in her hand.

"**Power levels 0.01%.**" rang the voice of the ring.

Springing into action, Antioch raised his wand at the demon woman as a yellow-glowing Ignotus wrapped himself in an invisibility cloak to attempt a surprise attack.

'_**Fear.**_'

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Antioch.

Luciana stood there and took the curse straight to the chest from the man who went from being green to a flaming red.

'_**Rage.**_'

Antioch watched as his killing curse had no effect on the undead woman. He pointed his wand at her again.

"Stupefy!"

Luciana raised the knife she killed Cadmus with and let the light based curse bounce off the reflective surface. She began to laugh at Antioch.

"Antioch, thou always did let your anger overwhelm thou and make stupid decisions," she taunted.

Ignotus took this distraction as his chance to summon the knife from her hand and use it to cut the fingers of her right hand off, and the ring along with them.

Upon feeling this, Luciana turned to face the man who had just come out from hiding. He then used his wand to summon the ring to him and to keep it from returning to her. She lunged at him trying to take it back, but he slipped back under the cloak, disappearing from sight. She tumbled to the floor missing him completely. As she began to get up, both the brothers used their magic to cast flames upon her, burning her body to ashes so the ring would no longer have a host. The last thing she saw was the two living brothers glowing an indigo color as they held sorrowful expressions upon their faces.

'_**Compassion.**_' was the last thing she heard as the ring spoke in her head. The black energy then dispelled from her in a violent gale. The brothers had to shield their eyes. The black energy wrapped around Antioch's wand and Ignotus's invisibility cloak. Unbeknownst to the brothers at that time, the black energy had enhanced the items by leaps and bounds.

After her body finished burning, the brothers placed a full body bind curse on the ring, making it go silent and still. They then wept for their now dead brother and his fiancé who they had grown to care about before she died the first time. They vowed never to let the foul rings power over her taint her memory.

-==-

Several hours later, when their brother had been buried in the plot of land next to where they put the ashes of Luciana, they went back to the cottage. They designed a special sealing spell to place on top of the evil ring. It would act as a permanent Full Body-Bind curse, at least until someone used the counter-curse on it. But, who would think to do that in the first place?

"Antioch, we've done the best we could with this, but it seems that the effects won't be completely suppressed. Maybe we could alter its abilities?"

"Thou art right Ignotus. I have an idea. It would normally revive a person, but they would want to rip out people's hearts. Obviously, that is undesirable. Could we make it revive ghosts of the deceased, only visible to the user?"

"Methinks we can brother. But even so, this is too dangerous of an object to let loose. We must keep it in our family, from one generation to the next."

"Agreed brother. For Cadmus."

"For Cadmus."

-==-

Present day Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.

Two Aurors were moving the corpse of the finally defeated Lord Voldemort to the clearing where not four hours ago, he and his followers thought that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, had died. They had placed his corpse in a full body-bind to levitate him so they could control his movement better.

Coming to what they thought an appropriate place in the clearing, they threw his body onto the ground. What they didn't see was the Resurrection Stone that Harry had dropped prior to his death.

"Hey, you wanna mess with his body for a bit?" asked the shorter of the two.

"You know it!" laughed the other one.

"Unbind him, watching limbs flail about is hysterical."

"Alright, Finite Incantatem!"

The one who cast the counter-curse though, never did have great aim, and after enduring a long battle previously, his arm was shaky and missed Voldemort. It hit the ground and exploded in a shower of sparks.

"You missed?! How the hell did you miss? The guys almost seven feet tall!" yelled the shorted one.

"Shut your damn mouth! But… what made the sparks? Usually a spell doesn't do anything when it hits the ground."

The Aurors strode over to where the jinx had hit. There they saw a ring that bore a cracked stone face that had a weird triangular eye on it. As they watched, the stone shattered, revealing another face, It was round and flat, but had a symbol on the face of an upside down triangle with five lines rising from the triangle vertically.

The symbol began to glow, and a black energy began to wrap around the ring.

The Aurors watched in fascination as the ring rose from the ground and floated around the clearing for a minute. Then they heard a voice.

"**Flesh.**"

The ring zipped over to Voldemorts body and they heard the voice again.

"**Tom Marvolo Riddle of Earth.**"

The Aurors sprung into action too late as the ring used its black energy to raise the hand of Voldemort and slip onto his middle right finger.

"**RISE!**"

Voldemort then stood up, his cloak, though still black, had gained the same symbol as the ring, and his red eyes were now black that shone with the same symbol.

Voldemort turned his black eyes on the two Aurors, who to him appeared to be made of yellow light.

'_**Fear.**_'

Voldemort realized he no longer had a wand, but a voice spoke in his mind.

'_**You will be provided for.**_'

Black energy seeped out of the face of the ring and created a wand specifically for Voldemort. He grinned an evil grin even when the voice sounded again.

"**Power levels 0.00%**"

Not caring about that, Voldemort raised his new wand at the two Aurors and cast a spell that one of his former minions had invented.

"Sectumsempra!"

The Aurors fell as slash marks appeared across their chests. Voldemort strode over to their dying bodies and plunged his hands into their chests, and then pulled out their hearts.

"**Power levels 0.02%**" stated the ring as Voldemort laughed. Even when the Horcruxes had failed, he still gained immortality.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, I highly appreciate them. It took me a little while to really get the ball rolling with this one, but I think I got it in my head what I want to do with it. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget that I like reviews!

By the way, I don't own Harry Potter, Green Lantern or any of their affiliated characters. JK Rowling has HP and DC has GL.

-==-

Harry Potter and the Blackest Night

Chapter 1

-=TWO HOURS AGO=-

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," began Harry, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore, to whom Harry had been speaking spoke.

"My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore, while portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses before him glanced about confusedly. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one," confirmed Harry as Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

I'm going to keep Ignotus's present though," said Harry and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course Harry. It is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this," said harry, pulling out the Elder Wand, the very wand that had been used by Antioch Peverell to burn his brothers dead fiancé many years ago. Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, then or now, it had absorbed some of the black energy that had revived her, making the wand much stronger.

"I don't want it."

"What?!" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful, but I was happier with mine. So…"

Harry dug through the pouch that Hagrid had given to him earlier in the summer. Finally finding what he was looking for, he placed the pieces of his broken wand on the headmasters' desk.

"_Reparo!_"

The wand lying on the deck straightened out and resealed itself, finishing with a small red spark coming out of the tip of the wand. As Harry picked it up, he felt warmth spread through his body that he hadn't felt since the wand broke.

After looking over the wand and doing an internal happy dance of having his wand back, he turned to the portrait of Dumbledore who was looking back at him with affection and admiration.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated, and that'll be the end of it," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded and they smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron, unable to keep the tiniest bit of longing out of his tone.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione.

"The wand's more trouble than it's worth, and quite honestly," said Harry, thinking of the bed that awaited him in Gryffindor tower and wondering if Kreacher would bring him a sandwich there. "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

The trio said their goodbyes to Dumbledore's portrait and walked out of the headmasters' office down the spiral staircase.

"Well mate, You-Know-Who's been beaten, his army has been killed except for one or two, and we've got our whole lives ahead of us. Who knows what the future holds?" asked Ron happily.

-=PRESENT=-

In Gryffindor tower, in a lone four poster bed laid the sleeping form of Harry Potter. There was a dish with bread crumbs on it lying on the nightstand and the evening sun shining through the window. A female form approached the bed silently. When she got to the bed, she leaned down and planted a kiss on Harrys' lips. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw the red hair of the love of his life, Ginny Weasley. Reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve his glasses, he turned on his side and moved to one edge of the bed, making room for her.

She gave him a brilliant smile as she laid down next to him, facing him.

"Well Mr. Potter. I think you've napped enough. And I haven't had much time with you for almost an entire year," said Ginny. "I almost thought that you did run off with a veela."

"Well, Hermione sent them all packing. I am pretty popular, you know, being the Chosen One and all that," teased Harry.

"Smart girl, that Hermione. If you had brought them with you, I'd have to kill them all myself," said Ginny leaning in to give Harry a passionate kiss.

"Come on Harry, we're going to celebrate with everyone else before we all pack up and leave tomorrow," said Ginny after they broke the kiss. She took his hand and they both departed the room and left through the common room, exchanging pleasantries with the Fat Lady as they continued to the Great Hall.

Walking through the hall, they passed portraits and ghosts who offered friendly smiles and cheers and applause to the man who killed the Dark Lord once and for all. Harry and Ginny smiled back at them.

They walked back into the Great Hall after the bodies of their fallen comrades had been moved to another part of the castle to be prepared for funeral rites. The two met up with Ron and Hermione, who were talking with Luna and Neville. Harry and Ginny sat down next to them and immediately noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. Grinning at this, Harry quickly looked around the room to see who else was there. He saw the Weasleys, though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still silently crying for the loss of their son Fred, while George had a vacant look in his eyes and Percy was unusually silent. Harry felt bad for their loss. He looked back at his best friend and could see the pain that Ron was doing his best to hide. He knew that everyone was going through immense pain after the battle, but that was war. There was no magic that could revive the dead after all.

Everyone talked amongst each other for a long while until Professor McGonagall stood up and called for silence as she made a speech in memoriam of fallen heroes. During the speech, the magic plates at each seat filled with food, and the goblets with drink.

As everyone ate Professor McGonagall stood to address them all. She gave a mournful speech dedicated to all those who had lost their lives to Voldemort in recent years, starting with Cedric Diggory and ending with those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. She then went on to inform the school that the Hogwarts Express would arrive the next day to return everyone home and that the school would remain open, much to everyone's delight, but would open several weeks later than usual to accommodate repairs and to replenish the staff members.

After all was said and done, everyone retired to the dormitories and rooms set up for everyone who had participated in the battle.

-==-

The next morning, everyone who could not or chose not to Apparate were gathered outside the scarlet steam engine waiting to board. Eventually, an exhausted looking conductor leaned out to call "All aboard!" It made sense why he was so exhausted too as the train had run during the middle of the night to transport the bodies of the deceased to a Ministry approved rendezvous point so the bodies could finish being prepared for funeral rites.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were all in a group. The rest of the Weasleys had gone to Hogsmeade and Disapparated several hours earlier. They boarded the train and got into a compartment together, their minds and souls heavy with the pain for their fallen companions. Nobody spoke as the train began to move.

As the trip went on, Ginny laid her head on Harrys shoulder while Ron and Hermione feel asleep leaning on each other, the weariness of their quest to find and eliminate the Horcruxes finally taking its toll on them. Neville and Luna were talking quietly to each other so as not to disturb the others. Feeling comfort in this moment, Harry rested his head on top of Ginny's and let sleep take him.

-==-

A few hours later there came a knock at the compartment door, waking everyone inside quite abruptly. Luna got up to answer it.

"Oh, hello Mr. Shacklebot. How nice to see you."

"Hello Luna. May I speak with you all?" came the deep slow voice of Kingsley.

Harry was the first to talk as Ron and Hermione were wiping the sleep out of their eyes. "Hey there Kingsley, how's it going?"

"It's going. The ministry is starting to rebuild itself. With everyone who was being Imperiused coming out of the curse, we can start weeding out everyone who was a death eater and start getting things back on track. But I want to know how all of you are holding up."

"We're as well as can be expected I suppose," replied Hermione.

"I know what you mean. This was the largest battle to have taken place in a long time. And seeing loved ones die in front of you is never easy. I'll let you have your time to grieve, but before I take my leave, I have a proposition for all of you. As the reinstated Head of the Auror Department, I'd like to extend invitations to everyone who participated on our side during the Battle of Hogwarts to become Aurors. Would any of you be interested?" asked Kingsley.

Everyone in the compartment looked at each other in surprise. Whatever they were expecting, it certainly wasn't this.

"But we haven't finished school yet!" said Ron.

"Well, I have a certain amount of influence in the Ministry, and as long as you're old enough to have the Trace removed, then you can be brought up to speed during training."

"So Luna and I can't join, right?" asked Ginny somewhat angrily.

"Not yet. When you turn seventeen and you wish to join us, there will be a spot for you."

Ginny turned to Harry and they looked into each other's eyes. A moment of understanding passed between the two as they turned to look at Kingsley and Harry said "You can count me in."

"You got me too," came Ron's reply.

Kingsley began to smile. "Hermione? Neville? What about you two?"

"I'm sorry Kingsley, but I don't think I'm cut out for being an Auror. I want to be a civil rights activist, so I'm going to go back and finish school," said Hermione.

"I'm not made for it either. I'll be glad to help if you need it every now and then, but I want to teach," said Neville.

"Admirable goals you two. I'm sorry to hear that we won't have you, but if you ever need help, come to me and I'll do what I can for you," Kingsley said before turning to look at Harry and Ron. "I hope to see you two at Auror Orientation in one month's time, on the 17th and ten o' clock." And with that, Kingsley shut the door and continued to the next compartment.

Everyone looked at each other and gave small smiles. Things were starting to look up even in despairing times.

-==-

When the train finally came to rest at station 9 ¾ , the group got off the train and made their final goodbyes, Luna and Neville going one way, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny going another, ready to begin preparing for the rest of their lives.

-==-

The group got back to the Burrow, not really having any idea on where else to go. As they entered, they found that Mrs. Weasley had composed herself since the Battle of Hogwarts. Granted, the smile she greeted them with was a bit forced, but she was happy with the fact that nobody else had died as well.

After several hours of talking, everybody decided that it was in everybody's best interest to stay at the Burrow, at least until after Fred's funeral. It was at this time that it was announced to the family that Harry and Ginny would be dating, as would Ron and Hermione. After this little announcement, Arthur took Harry to a secluded room while Molly dragged Hermione away.

"Now Harry, you're a very good man, and it doesn't take a genius to see that you and Ginny go so well together, but as a father, we need to have a talk about boundaries, love and sex."

"I understand Mr. Weasley, but please, for the love of god, don't go into the sex part," begged Harry.

"Oh Harry, do you think I'm going to enjoy talking about such a difficult subject, the embarrassment and awkwardness that will come afterward? No, I hate it as much as you do, but it needs to be done…" and with that, Arthur had a nice long chat with Harry.

-==-

An hour later Harry came out of the room with Arthur and Harry looked traumatized. He sat down between Ron and Ginny, Molly and Hermione hadn't come out yet.

"Was it as bad as it looks?" asked Ron, amused.

"Yes. Yes it was."

-==-

An hour and a half after that, Molly and Hermione came out, Molly looking quite pleased with herself, and Hermione looking quite pale. Ron and Ginny looked embarrassed for her, but she still seemed to be in shock from whatever it was that Molly had said to her.

-==-

Nearly a month had passed by, and other than the mass funeral held for those who had died during the Battle, nothing too eventful had happened. Harry was now living at the house he had inherited from Sirius, and regularly visited Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione was now living at the Burrow with the Weasleys, helping Ginny with her homework and also preparing for her own Seventh Year at Hogwarts. About mid-afternoon, the four of them would Apparate to a different place, going on a double-date. Today though, was different. Today was the day that Harry and Ron would begin their training for becoming Aurors, so Harry Apparated over to the Burrow. Hopefully, Ron was clean, dressed, fed and ready to go. He didn't want to make a bad impression.

As he walked up the front path to the lopsided house, he saw Ron come out with a paper plate full of food as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. As Ron got closer he spoke as he swallowed the piece of bacon.

"Everyone else is still asleep. And I don't blame them; I'm not pleased with this entire 'be there by seven a.m.' thing. Anyway, Hermione made breakfast this morning and here's your plate. Ginny is sending lunch by dad. They both say good luck."

"That's nice of them," said Harry taking a sausage patty. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah mate, let's get started!"

And with that, Harry and Ron teleported to the Ministry of Magic for their first day of Auror training.

-==-

"Welcome to your first day of being Aurors. As we are short on Aurors after the war, I have made the executive decision to bypass the normal Auror Qualification Exam and offer each of you this chance to be Aurors. You are here because you participated in the Battle of Hogwarts and helped defend the castle and each other, but you also gave Harry Potter adequate time to do whatever it was that allowed him to kill Voldemort. Though Mr. Potter delivered the killing blow, he could not have done so without each of your effort. Let me start by saying thank you. Thanks to every one of you, the wizarding world is safe," said the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry and Ron were at the Ministry in a large stone room lit by many torches. Harry looked around him and wasn't surprised to see that most of the people around him were his classmates from school, as well as some of the younger members of the Order of the Phoenix.

The day continued with Harry and Ron getting to know all 50 of their new comrades, though it wasn't so hard, since all of them had gone to Hogwarts. Everybody was excited to start their training so they could make a name for themselves.

Eventually, as the day began to wind down, Kingsley had everyone sit down as he went over some basic information and made the report of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"…53 dead, 21 injured. Now there is something that I have told the other Aurors already, but this is classified information for the time being. Voldemort and his followers that did not surrender and/or were found to be under the Imperius Curse are all accounted for, except for one. And he's a Class 3 Threat. I'm talking about Fenrir Greyback. His body was not located after Voldemorts death. And we can onl-"

At that time, Ron interrupted. "But Minister. Me and Neville Longbottom killed Greyback! I'm sure of it!"

"Well Ron, did you hit him with a killing curse? Or something that would have killed him on impact?"

"Well… no. We used Blasting Jinxes to bring down the castle around him. He was buried in rubble; there is no way he could have survived."

"Ron, I'm glad you brought this up, because this is a lesson that needs to be learned sooner rather than later. There's not many rules to this game we play, but one of the big ones is that if there's no body, the guys alive. That's what you have to assume if a body mysteriously vanished, or if you cannot confirm that it is your target. The point is that Fenrir's body was not anywhere in the school as clean up was going on. Each of you will receive a profile on him tomorrow. Now this is very important: DO NOT ENGAGE if you see him. Merely follow out of sight and call for a senior Auror. He is extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to rip out your throat with his bare teeth. Bill Weasley can attest to this. But for tonight, go and get some sleep, and it would probably be a good idea to place the enchantments described in this pamphlet you are about to receive. And finally, congratulations on becoming Aurors," said Kingsley, waving his wand so that everybody in the large stone room got a pamphlet full of home defense spells. And while some mingled, Harry and Ron decided to take off for home, after all, there were women waiting for them. Life was good.

-==-

On a far away planet, a Sinestro Corps member and a pig-faced Green Lantern were fighting, and the Sinestro member was kicking ass and taking names. The two had been going at it for a few hours and both had collapsed on the light brown sand covering the planet. Out of nowhere the Green Lantern shot a blast of green energy at the Sinestro member throwing up a large cloud of smoke. The Sinestro Corpsman coughed a few times and then made a construct of a fan to blow the dust away. When he could see, he watched as a group of creatures all with dark blue staves gathered behind one woman whose skin was light purple, and she was scantily clad, only having some fabric covering her chest and two pieces of long fabric tied around her waist and falling to the ground like a dress. She was knelt down beside of the pig-faced Green Lantern and he watched as she seemed to sap his green energy from him and then kill him with it. His ring sped off into the galaxy searching for a suitable host.

The Sinestro member pointed his ring at the group and began to shout. "I'm not weak like him! I am a soldier of Sinestro!" and with that, he fired a large yellow beam at the woman.

Just before the beam hit its target, it was pulled into the head of the staff the woman had, where the head was glowing with an indigo color. His yellow energy swirled in front of the indigo for a moment before reforming itself into the Sinestro Corps symbol.

_"__**Fear.**__"_ said the staff. His yellow energy then formed the most terrifying monstrosity that the Sinestro Corpsman had ever seen. It was massive and had humanoid arms and hands, with the exception that at each joint, many more arms sprouted off of it.

Overcome with fear, the corpsman tried to run, but ended up getting caught but a construct made of his own energy. It promptly crushed him in its palm, and his ring also took off into space to search for a new host.

"Nok lek gok?" asked a muscular light purple man-looking alien to the woman who had redirected the energy of fear.

"Nek."

-==-

In Germany, near a small village, the villagers were boarding up their businesses and homes for just the night before, a massive wolf had gotten into town and had mauled several people, from elderly women, to young men, to even small children. All in all, seven families had lost their lives to a single wolf. There was panic in the community, but they knew that a lone wolf will mainly hunt at night. There were some supplying others with weapons, such as pitchforks and torches, and the occasional hunting rifle. Others were setting up guard towers around the village. Though they couldn't see very well into the forest that surrounded the tiny village, there were still more people hurriedly digging trenches to take logs and would chop one end to a point before placing them into the ground on top of each other, effectively making a wall of wooden spikes all around the village except for one entrance.

Unbeknownst to the adults of the village, one little girl had wandered out into the forest. She didn't know what all the grown-ups were scared of, but she knew her mommy was overreacting, like the time she threw her mommy's favorite nightgown in the toilet and flushed. She stood about three-foot eight-inches, had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a cute little pink dress that showed that she was still very young, eight at the most.

She stopped when she heard a twig snap. She began to get a little scared, and it was evident in her voice when she called out "Is someone there?"

"Yes little girl, I'm here. What's your name?" came a rasping bark like voice.

"I'm Marion, but my mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well, since you told me your name, and I'll tell you that my name is David, that means that we're not strangers right?"

"I-I guess so."

"Good. Marion, do you want to play a game?"

"A game? OK! Like what?"

"How about we play 'the wolf and the rabbit.' You, the rabbit, will run, and I, the wolf will chase you and eat you."

Marion, even at her young age, could hear the hunger and excitement in his voice, and she was terrified, but tried not to let it show.

"Well, it was nice meeting you David, but I think I hear my mommy calling," said Marion as she tried to walk back home. The next thing she knew, a large hairy and dirty man wearing dark colored and stained rags leaped out of the bushes and covered her mouth with his hand before she could scream. Then he did something that she never thought one person would do to another. He sank his teeth into her neck and tore out her throat. She couldn't breathe and there was a lot of blood and a lot of pain. The last thing she saw was this terrible man licking her blood off of his sharp yellow teeth.

-==-

A few men from the village ran into the forest after a woman had been running around town yelling in a state of panic for her daughter. They agreed to help the woman, but it quickly became apparent that the girl was no longer in the village. It was then that the mother confirmed the men's fear.

"Marion likes to go play in the forest," said the mother, her voice stricken with terror.

At that point then men grabbed a couple of rifles and pitchforks and ran straight into the woods, praying to God that Marion hadn't encountered any wolves.

As they ran deeper into the forest, they heard the sound of someone eating, though there was not the aroma of cooked meat as there would have been if someone was camping out. Instead, it smelled like fresh blood, and a lot of it.

The men rushed to the source of the sounds, and what they saw sickened them and made them nearly piss their pants. There was a large dirty and hairy man leaning over the body of the young girl that they were searching for. Her head was tilted towards them, her eyes staring lifelessly at them, the sheer terror she had experienced still etched onto her face. Her neck and torso were ripped completely open and blood seeped onto the ground from the entrails littered around the girls corpse.

The man who had done this lifted his head up at them, with the girls blood around his mouth and staining his already yellow teeth. He looked quite feral. And very horrifying. The men charged at the hairy cannibal even though every one of their senses were screaming at them to get out of there.

The man grinned as he could smell their fear, and with his enhanced abilities, courtesy of his being a lycanthrope, he made quick work of them, even without resorting to magic. Once they were all dead, she began to rip their limbs apart to get at the best meats. Oh yes, he would be eating well tonight. Seeing that it was dusk, he decided to make sure that the nearby village never forgot his visit. Standing up, he sucked in as much air as he could and let it all loose in one long and extremely loud howl.

He smiled to himself as he heard the villagers begin to panic and he heard the slamming of many doors and the banging of bells placed at the guard towers.

He was about to return to his meal when the hairy man saw something in the sky. It was an amber color and headed straight for him. He stood there watching as this yellow object sped towards him.

Almost at impact, the object stopped utterly and completely. Never before had the man seen something do that. He walked towards it to get a better look. As he moved closer to it, it hovered down to eye level for him. He looked at the object, which he now saw as a yellow colored ring. It had a symbol on the face of a circle with two small lines moving out from the ten and two o clock positions of the circle and what appeared to be a curved line over top of them. Then there were two handle looking lines that started out from the five and seven o clock positions of the innermost circle and they curved their way up towards the top, but before they met at the curved line above the innermost circle, they just jutted outwards. And then if things couldn't get even stranger, the ring spoke to him.

_"__**Fenrir Greyback of Sector 2814, you possess the ability to instill great fear.**__"_

"Yes I do. So what?"

The ring circled him once and then slid itself onto his middle finger of his right hand. Yellow energy blasted out of it and wrapped him. When the light faded, he was in a form-fitting black jumpsuit with yellow spikes coming down from the neck and ending just past his chest. His forearms were covered in long yellow bands, as were the calves of his legs, directly above a pair of yellow boots. The same symbol from the ring appeared on the center of his chest. Fenrir had never felt so much power in his life, and the power felt like fear itself. He relished it.

_"__**Welcome to the Sinestro Corps.**__"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Between two jobs and school, it's hard to find the time or the will to write. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, I literally re-wrote it about 17 times. It just doesn't feel right to me. Maybe I'm being to critical of it, but you guys tell me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to Cylon One for his finding of my grammatical and spelling errors. This story has not been beta'd at all.

As always, I don't own any characters affiliated with Harry Potter or Green Lantern.

Harry Potter and the Blackest Night

Chapter 2

-==-

_"__**Welcome to the Sinestro Corps.**__"_

"Uhh… OK. But what do I do now?" Fenrir asked of the strange new ring.

_"__**Prepare to transport sentient being,**__"_ said the ring, while wrapping Fenrir in the yellow fear energy once again. Before Fenrir could react, he saw his body disassemble itself, literally molecule by molecule. As soon as he realized what was happening, his skeleton, which was the only part of him that remained visible, let out a startled yell. And then he was gone.

-==-

Back at the Burrow, Harry was enjoying a late lunch with the Weasleys and Hermione. Things had been going well for Harry and Ron as Aurors. Even though they were only being assigned lower level missions for the moment seeing as they were rookies, the pay was good and hours were currently flexible since they were also catching up on a years' worth of education. And days like today, where the sun was shining and they had gotten the day off from the Ministry were Harry's favorite.

"So a mushroom walks into a bar, and the bartender says 'We don-',"

All of a sudden, Ginny's joke was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Hermione quickly jumped for the door, and opened it.

"Why Minister! This is a surprise. Come in!"

Curious as to what was going on, Harry, Ron and Ginny got up from their places at the table and joined Hermione and Kingsley in the sitting room.

"What's going on Kingsley? Has something happened? Are we needed for a mission?" asked Harry.

Kingsley looked solemnly between the four for a moment before speaking.

"You're not needed for a mission, but yes, something has happened. I received word about half an hour ago that Andromeda Tonks has died."

The two Aurors and their lovers stood shocked into silence upon hearing this news.

"Apparently, she died because of an unknown disease that was able to resist magical cures. While magic can't cure everything, it can cure things that muggle medicine can't, and vice versa. We had a healer who also works in muggle hospitals on the scene to do an autopsy. They were completely baffled. The disease that killed her had never been seen before. But regardless, that now leaves her grandson, Teddy Tonks, son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, without anyone to take care of him. Harry, as Godfather it is up to you whether or not you want to take him in," explained Kingsley.

"I'll take him, he deserves to have someone there for him," said Harry without hesitation.

"Now Harry, this is a huge responsibility. Are you sure? If you don't feel that you're up for raising a child, we can have him put into the foster care system."

"No, that wouldn't be right. I was put into essentially the same position, and it was terrible. I don't want him to go through that. Lupin and Tonks were like extended family to me, and they entrusted their child to me in case something ever happened. I can live up to this."

"Alright Harry, if that's what you truly want, I'll have someone bring Teddy and his belongings to you. I'll work with you to make sure you can perform your Auror duties and take care of him. Also, you can expect a pay raise. Make no mistake Harry, this will be a challenge, but I'm sure you'll be able to live up to it if you make the effort."

"Thank you Kingsley," replied Harry, touched that the Minister would go through this much trouble for him.

"My pleasure. Now, I have to go, I have some very important meetings to attend," said Kingsley. He then pointed to both Ron and Harry. "I'll see you two on Monday," and with that, the Minster of Magic left.

-==-

In the Anti-Matter Universe, on the planet Qward, Fenrir Greyback fell to the ground onto all fours, having never experienced something like the transportation method of the strange yellow ring. It was nothing like Apparation. He had literally just watched himself be torn apart on Earth, and be reassembled on this strange world.

"Where am I?" wondered Greyback, getting to his feet.

_"__**Planet Qward. Home of the Sinestro Corps. New recruit, report to Lyssa Drak for induction.**__"_

Fenrir looked at the ring. It had been telling him what to do ever since he got it. He sighed as he still had no idea how to control it and needed instruction anyhow.

"Alright, where is this Lyssa?" he asked of the ring.

_"__**Scanning. Sentient being Lyssa Drak located. Follow the arrow.**__"_

Before Fenrir had a chance to ask what arrow the ring was talking about, yellow light shot out of the face of the ring and formed a three dimensional arrow pointing in the direction he supposed he had to go. He looked in that direction and saw the bare outline of a castle like structure on the horizon. Grinning to himself, Fenrir felt that he could make it there in no time without any issue. And thus, he turned on the spot and vanished with a loud crack.

-==-

Almost instantaneously, Fenrir appeared at the entrance to the castle he saw.

_"__**New location registered, recalibrating directions. Scanning. Sentient being Lyssa Drak located. Follow the arrow,**__"_ said the ring, now pointing into the castle.

Fenrir began walking, aided by the yellow rings construct. After several minutes of walking through corridors and up flights of stairs, the arrow pointed to a closed door. Fenrir openedthe door and walked in, expecting to see an ugly old hag. What he did see was a tall thin, dark skinned woman with strips of cloth covering her breasts and her more intimate areas. She had black eyes with yellow irises. Lastly she wore a yellow ring as well, except that it constantly generated yellow chains that bound her to a book that bore the same emblem as their rings on the cover.

"Ah, welcome Fenrir Greyback of Space Sector 2814. I am Lyssa Drak, keeper of the Book of Parallax. You are here to receive instruction in the ways of fear, correct?" asked the woman.

"Lady, I can cause fear like no other. I just don't know how to use the ring. Maybe if you could give me some _personal instruction_…" said Fenrir, looking up and down her body with lewd and hungry eyes as he licked his sharp teeth.

Lyssa Drak actually shivered. Something about this man was not right. He appeared to be an Earth man, and came from Earth, but there was something vastly different about him. And the way he looked at her unnerved her slightly. She was used to men attempting to bed her, but this one seemed to want to bed her and eat her directly afterward. Still, she got her emotions back in check as she turned to walk away, beckoning for him to follow.

"In order to use the ring, you must become fear itself. Being able to instill fear is only the first part of the equation. You will be placed into a fear capsule, like all new recruits. Your ring will be drained of its energy and your task will be to overcome your deepest fears, as well as taking your ability to instill fear to a greater degree. If you can do this, the ring will collect the fear energy and it will spark, which will trigger the fear capsule to open. Be warned, that if you cannot accomplish this, you will die inside the capsule, unworthy of the ring or your place in the Sinestro Corps."

And with that, Lyssa turned to him and opened the Book of Parallax, at which point, the yellow light that was in Fenrirs' ring flowed into the book.

"What do you mean by taking my ability to instill fear to a greater degree?" asked the Lycan.

She gave him a sinister smile and said "Let me tell you a story…"

-==-

Back at the Burrow, Harry had just finished moving his belongings and Teddy's into Fred and George's old room. The Weasleys insisted that he move in with them as well, since raising a child would be extraordinarily difficult for just one person and they had room to spare. Plus, he liked being that close to Ginny.

Whenever Harry and Ginny were alone with each other or just the both of them and the infant Teddy, Ginny would talk to Harry about possibly getting married the day she turned 17, and how the two could raise Teddy together as adoptive parents. Harry liked the idea and the romance behind it, but wasn't so sure he wanted to jump right into it. Yes, he did love her and yes, he wanted to be with her, but things were unstable for him at the moment. Kingsley was working with Harry closely to make sure that between raising a child and going on increasingly dangerous missions, that he didn't burn himself out.

It was a surprise one day when both Ron and Harry received summons to the Auror Department immediately, for an 'Endgame' class mission. Endgame missions were the most difficult missions for an Auror, and only came about when something very big was about to go down.

Leaving Teddy in the capable hands of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny, Ron and Harry apparated to the Ministry.

-==-

At the Ministry, Kingsley had called Harry, Ron, Lavender Brown, Ernie MacMillion, and Susan Bones to a private meeting. Harry surveyed the people gathered. Lavender had never truly gotten over Ron, even now, she would cast glances over at him. Apart from that, she and her best friend Parvati Patil were quickly becoming two very powerful Seers and were starting to get random, but clear visions of the future, in addition to their combat abilities and experience.

Ernie, though still somewhat arrogant, had toned down his attitude quite a bit after being thoroughly spanked by every senior Auror he had trained with. But where he excelled was the fact that he knew more spells and curses than almost everyone in their Hogwarts class, second only to Hermione. Thus he had far more tools in his belt than most.

Susan was doing very well with all of her Auror training, the death of her grandmother the previous year had encouraged her to grow up and take magic seriously. It also gave her the determination to hunt down every Dark Wizard she could. She was an excellent tracker.

Ron, though still a bit thickheaded, was fiercely loyal and proven that he could indeed strategize. And now that Harry thought about it, ever since Voldemort eradicated the bit of his own soul from Harry, Harry's own magic had seemed to become less powerful, letting Ron surpass him in sheer strength of magic, due to Ron having to compete with Harry for seven years.

All in all, all Aurors here were from the faction that Harry had led during his fifth year of Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Army. And these five people here had some of the strongest Patronus Charms Harry had ever seen.

Harry looked up as Kingsley reentered the room, accompanied by a woman who looked like she was straight out of a Vegas stage show. She wore a purple top hat with a purple and white suit vest, as well as white gloves, a black leotard and black stockings over top her shapely legs. She regarded them all with interest.

"Alright you five. The reason I called you here is because I have something special in mind for you. You five have proven to be the best in your respected fields as well as powerful Aurors. So we are making a five person cell to be our enforcers, for when our normal Aurors have problems. You will be called the Phoenix Force,"

Kingsley then motioned to the new woman. "This is Zatanna. She is the liaison between the magical world and the Justice League."

Awestruck, all involved, except Ron, stared at the woman. But something didn't quite click with Harry.

"Hold on, if she's our liaison with the Justice League, how come they didn't get involved with the entire war with Voldemort?"

Before Zatanna could respond, Kingsley spoke. "Because of the International Statue of Secrecy. If the Justice League got involved, then the muggle world would know about all of us. Regular people aren't ready to accept us living among them. They accept her, because she is a 'superhero'. And think, no one, even in the League, is immune to magic. Think of how the world would respond if say Batman had taken a killing curse, or even Superman?

"Now, if that's all cleared up, Zatanna will be taking you five further than most any wizards have ever gone before, you'll be the best of the best of the best. And after she's done with you in one week, you'll have your first major assignment."

-==-

As soon as Harry and Ron got back to the Burrow, they told Hermione and Ginny of what had happened. The two girls gasped and Hermione exclaimed; "_Oh my god!_ You actually _met_ Zatanna?! Of the Justice League?! What was she like?"

Harry was about to go into his impression of her when Ron butted in. "Now hold on. Who is she and what is the Justice League?"

This time, in many years, Harry and Hermione got to look awestruck at Ron's ignorance for once.

"You've never heard of the Justice League?" asked Hermione.

Ron merely shook his head.

"Then I have some stuff for us to look at," said Hermione, racing to her room, and swiftly coming back with several DVD documentaries, some with a large 'S' inside of a diamond, or two gold W's stacked on top of each other, or even a yellow sideways oval with a caricature silhouette of a bat. Ron looked at them with interest, and the four sat down on the couch, where Hermione conjured up a large television and they popped in the first of the DVD's.

_"Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, witness live footage and interviews with the Man of Steel…"_

-==-

The following week was filled with lots of extra training, and the Phoenix Force was quickly becoming the premiere cell among the Aurors.

"A group of elites needs a highly visible symbol, something that will set them apart from the normal soldiers," said Zatanna after one of their training sessions. "And this will be your symbol, wear it at all times and wear it proudly," she said as she held up several red and gold gauntlets. "You are in fact the best of the best of the best. And don't ever forget it. I may call upon you, my dear Phoenix Force if I ever need help, but for now, the Minster has something he wants you to do. Now get out there and show the magical world what you can do."

-==-

After Zatanna had departed to go back to the Justice League, the Minister approached the newly active Phoenix Force with a scroll of parchment.

"Alright Phoenix Force," said Kingsley, addressing the group. "Here is your first official mission. We have received information the there is a colony of Dementors around Rapoltu Mare, Romania. According to known information on Dementors, a colony usually consists of around 50 Dementors. Reports have been coming about a perpetual mist that they are generating as well as extreme cold. You've all encountered Dementors at some point, so I don't need to remind you that they can drain the happiness out of surrounding people. This goes without saying, but try not to get Kissed."

As Kingsley finished up, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ernie and Susan were pulling on their Auror combat uniforms. They were somewhat shorter cloaks made out of a thinner material and had built-in shield charms, courtesy of Fred and George before the Battle. A nice feature to the gauntlets that Zatanna had provided them with was the ability to generate a fair amount of heat, reminiscent of the phoenix itself. After suiting up, the Phoenix Force apparated to their destination.

-==-

Outside the village of Rapoltu Mare, five loud cracks sounded in quick succession. And five figures in cloaks with red and gold steel gauntlets appeared from a back alley.

"Wow, it really is cold," said Susan.

"Are we sure that it's only 50 Dementors?" questioned Ernie.

"Well, that's what the reports said," answered Ron.

All of a sudden, Lavender let out a quick gasp. "What was that?!" She asked, sounding a little frightened, rubbing her head.

"Was it a vision?" asked Harry, turning to her.

"Yeah… I don't know what to make of it. I saw many men in green and black uniforms fighting monsters that looked like they were made of orange light. And one man's uniform kept changing; the amount of green on it was changing, like it was struggling against a blue that was on him too."

"That's weird. Are you alright, do you need some time?" asked Ron.

"No, let's go, it was just a strange vision," she replied, pulling her wand out.

The others also pulled their wands out and began their walk through the village, keeping their eyes and ears open for anything.

-==-

Back on the Planet Oa, a pink skinned alien with four skinny arms, no discernible mouth and horns going down the sides of his pointed face was going over the reports regarding the Sinestro Corps recent attempt to invade and destroy Earth, as well as the reports pertaining to the capture of the former Torchbearer, Ion. Or rather, Kyle Rayner, as he was formerly and now known as. Many Lanterns had fallen, and it weighed heavily on Salaak's heart. But this seemed to signal that something big was going to happen.

-==-

As the day progressed, the Phoenix Force had scoured the village and some of the surrounding forest, and found no trace of the colony as described in the reports. The sun was up and the mist was beginning to clear.

"Well guys, it looks like we were fed some false information," said Harry. Maybe we should head back."

The others agreed and started to put away their wands. Just then, the fog became insanely thick, and the air became much colder. All at once, Dementors surrounded the five young Aurors. There were literally hundreds.

"Uh… Harry, I think we've got more than a single colony to deal with," said Lavender. Then the five sprang into action, putting their backs right against each other, they each concentrated on their happiest memories, and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"

Five silver animals burst out of their wands, Harry's stag bounding headlong into the army of Dementors, while Ron's Jack Russell Terrier ran around the humans, barking at the Dementors, and acting as a shield. Alongside the stag was Ernie's boar as well Susan's eagle and Lavenders dolphin.

-==-

On Oa, after Salaak had seen to the gathering of the rings from the fallen lanterns, he was taking some time to re-calibrate and to begin the re-encoding of them. Mogo had taken a fair amount of damage from the Children of the White Lotus, so it was a no-brainer for Salaak to help take some of the burden off such an important lantern. As he worked he began to think on what had been happening to the Corps in recent years. Every day the Guardians seemed to close themselves off more and more to the idea of anybody holding any emotion, especially anyone serving in the Corps.

Salaak could certainly understand their concern, what with the recent revelation that the yellow light was in fact the energy of fear. Though he had rumors of Ganthet and Sayd, two Guardians who had taken on names to separate themselves from the rest of the Guardians, had been banished for something as simple as feeling emotion. It was unknown where the two had gone, but Hal Jordan had become even more surly and resistant since it happened. But then again, the human made no effort to hide the fact that the only Guardian he had trusted was Ganthet.

Gradually, Salaak turned his mind to the humans. To be honest, he hadn't thought much of Hal Jordan when he had first met him. He had always heard that humans were a fearful, greedy, and an all-around stupid race. Not to mention the smell. But as Salaak ascended the ranks, he saw that Hal not only disproved the slander against his race, but was in fact making a better name for all humans. This was only further increased when the other three humans joined, John Stewart, Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner. Hell, Lantern Rayner had actually become the Torchbearer for a while and contained the living embodiment of willpower, Ion, inside his body for that duration.

Granted, eventually Lantern Rayner had let fear overwhelm him after Sinestro had forcefully extracted Ion from him, and that left him vulnerable for possession, courtesy of the living fear-entity Parallax. To date, Parallax had taken possession of two Green Lanterns, both of them human. But in a stunning turn of events, the humans had managed to force Parallax out and had actually managed to defeat it not only once, but twice, even with the weakness of the yellow impurity.

And now, Hal was down in the Sciencells preparing to tell Sinestro of his imminent execution, while Kyle Rayner was having a discussion with the Guardians. Somehow, these humans managed to overcome all obstacles. Sure they fell occasionally, but they got right back up and came back with a new plan and new strength. Maybe some more humans added to the Corps would bring even more success. The Guardians would not approve, and would more than likely let their own opinions of the humans cloud their logical thinking. Salaak could not say that he approved of the way things were going, but who was he to disobey his superiors? Then again, the Guardians had never given an order to NOT recruit more humans…

Setting two rings aside, he encoded them to go to Earth and to find any viable humans for the job. He then sent the rest to Mogo for their re-encryption.

As he walked to the Citadel, he decided that maybe it was a better idea to not let the Guardians know about more humans becoming Green Lanterns right now.

-==-

The Dementors swooped and glided to get around the animals of light, but neither side seemed to making any headway. The sheer number of Dementors allowed the forces of darkness to switch out weakened Dementors with fresh ones, to allow the weak ones to rest up while the others pressed the attack. Harry was stunned. This was the first time that he knew of Dementors attacking fiercely _and_ smartly. They were generally instinct based creatures that had, until now, only had enough intelligence to know what they wanted and to follow simple orders.

Before an hour had passed, he could hear Lavender start to breathe heavily, and he couldn't blame her. Maintaining and controlling a patronus charm was extremely difficult for extended periods of time. He could feel Susan next to him wobbling and shivering. The battle was not going well, and if they tried to disengage, the Dementors would have them before they could apparate to safety.

Then things took a turn for the worst. Lavender passed out. She fell to the ground and her dolphin patronus faded into a silver mist and vanished. Harry took a quick look around him, and saw that Susan's eagle was starting to flicker and leaving a trail of silver mist. At this point he heard Ernie breathing hard and ragged.

"I'll try to stay with you guys, but I don't know how much longer I can hold this," Ernie said to them.

"Guys, just a little longer, at this point, it isn't even about completing the mission, it's about surviving this," Harry replied as Susan also passed out. Harry reckoned that the only thing keeping Ernie up was the fact that he and Ernie had a bit of a rivalry going and Ernie didn't want to pass out before Harry.

However, now that the girls had fainted from exhaustion, Ron now had to focus on defending the two unconscious women as well as the three men. The effort that had now been placed on all three of them was quickly becoming overwhelming. And soon, Ernie passed out as well.

Ron and Harry were the only ones left standing, and there were still a couple hundred Dementors swooping about them, trying to get at them, and coming ever closer. This was a losing battle, and they both knew it.

"Harry, I think there might be a chance that we're not going to make it," said Ron.

"No Ron, we will, we have to. The rest of our group is depending on us, and we have women waiting for us at home, we've got too much to live for! Ron, force all of your magic into it!"

Harry and Ron fought as hard as they could. Their magic was being quickly drained, but putting every last ounce of their will power into their spells paid off. Each one of their patronuses killed five Dementors before they faded into a silvery mist.

As the charms faded, all got very dark and cold. "Ron, it was nice knowing you mate. Don't let them kill you without a fight."

"Same to you Harry."

The two began throwing punches with their gauntlets, occasionally feeling something they hit. Then, out of nowhere, a green light started to shine.

Harry looked toward it, wondering what it was. Despite the fog, the green light made it possible to see the silhouettes of the Dementors swooping about. They were curious as to what this green light was as well, but they didn't want to get too close to it.

As the green light got brighter, it became clear that the source was two separate objects.

"Blimey," muttered Ron, awestruck.

The glowing green objects descended and brought themselves down to eye level with Harry and Ron and began to circle them.

_"__**Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley of Earth. You possess the ability to overcome great fear.**__"_

The two objects, which turned out to be rings, attached themselves to the middle fingers of the hands that harry and Ron did not wear their gauntlets on.

As soon as the rings attached themselves to the two wizards, green light exploded out from them. At first, Harry thought it might be a killing curse, but he noticed that the green light held no ill intent, and was in fact empowering them both. The green energy wrapped around the best friends and faded to reveal the two men wearing form-fitting black and green suits with their ring hands covered in white gloves. They also had white boots and a white circle in the middle of their chests, each with an emblem of a green circle being sandwiched between two green bars. It looked like a lantern.

_"__**Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.**__"_ said the same voice from before. This filled Harry and Ron with excitement. They knew about Earth's Green Lantern Corpsmen, since they had all been in the Justice League at some time or another. And other than excitement, they were ready to finish their mission with a bang.

Unfortunately, the rings were fairly un-responsive. The green light faded, but didn't entirely go out, so they could still vaguely see their enemies.

"You've got to be effin kidding me…" cursed Ron.

"Well, I guess we keep throwing punches until we die," said Harry.

"Looks that way."

The two resumed their fight against the Dementors. Once again, only occasionally feeling their fists meeting the putrid flesh of the Dark Creatures. The rings glowed a bit brighter every time they threw their punches, but nothing else.

It was then that Harry heard the rattling breath that was always associated with the Dementors Kiss. Whirling around, he saw that the Dementors had actually managed to move Ron and himself away from the unconscious members of the Phoenix Force. And now he saw that the Dementors were in the process of removing their souls.

_'No!'_ thought Harry, abandoning the foes in front of him to get back to his comrades. But several other Dementors moved in front of him to block his way.

"Ron! They're trying to Kiss the others!"

Ron spun about and also tried to get back to their starting point, but likewise, his path was blocked.

"No!" yelled Ron, unable to move anywhere. "We've got to save them!" As he began to struggle all the harder.

_'And we will, these Dementors need to die! Come on Harry, just a little more! Keep going until they are safe!'_

Then something extraordinary happened. Both green rings glowed brilliantly as small spheres of green light formed around the fists of Harry and Ron. All at once, multiple beams shot out of the spheres, though they didn't travel in straight lines, like lasers did in cartoons. These beams actually sought out and homed in on their targets. Then Dementors started to die en masse. With beams of green blasting through the heads and chests of many of the soul-suckers, the Dementor super-colony took its first major hit.

Stunned at what had just happened, Ron began to yell at his ring.

"What the bloody hell?! At first you wouldn't do anything, but right then you killed a colonies worth of Dementors! How about finishing the rest of them now?" said Ron as he pointed the ring back at a large group of the creatures.

_"__**Unable to comply,**__"_ said the ring.

"Why the hell not?!"

_"__**Your will is not strong enough.**__"_

And it suddenly clicked with Harry. The rings didn't respond to thought, it bent to his will. He had to want it to do something, the ring and its constructs had to become an extension of his body, just like his wand.

"Ron! I think I've got it! It responds to willpower! And let's see what these can do!" exclaimed Harry as he rose his ring hand to the regrouping Dementors. Focusing all his willpower, Harry gave it all to the ring as well as a shape he had in mind. At once the ring responded by blasting forth a huge construct of a Hungarian Horntail.

-==-

It was dark, and Harry's mind couldn't fathom what was happening. As he mentally gained his bearings, he became aware of whispered voices around him. Harry began to open his eyes, finding them to be crusted over. He hefted his right hand up to wipe it off, though as he did so, he found an unfamiliar object on his hand, he opened his eyes fully and tried focusing on the unknown object, and he realized that it was the green ring that had saved him and Ron as well as the downed members of the Phoenix Force.

"HARRY!" came the over-excited voices of his team mates and friends as he was immediately assaulted by several women hugging him and a few men clapping him on the shoulder.

Harry reached over to find his glasses on the side table as everyone retreated. Putting them on, he looked around to see Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Susan and Lavender all standing there, their eyes shining with tears that threatened to come pouring out. He also saw Ernie, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley there, each with a grin that seemed to almost split their faces open.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry.

"Right here mate," said Ron from Harry's direct right. Harry looked over to see Ron lying in a bed like he was, though Ron probably looked a bit better than Harry at the moment.

"What happened? And where are we?"

Kingsley stepped forward and took a breath before answering. "Harry, we are in the secure section of St. Mungo's, this wing is only for recovering Aurors and government officials who haven't given their reports in regards to security threats. You are in here because everyone in the Phoenix Force had fallen unconscious on the mission in Rapoltu Mare. Granted, the mission was a success, even though the information regarding the number of Dementors was highly inaccurate. Harry, I am so sorry about the Phoenix Forces first big mission, all known information showed that a Dementor colony would never get bigger than fifty of them. We could have lost all of you…" said Kingsley, his voice lowering towards the end.

"But, after we hadn't received any reports, we sent out a recon squad, and they found the five of you passed out amongst the corpses of nearly 250 Dementors. Miss Brown, Miss Bones and Mr. McMillan had passed out from Magical Exhaustion, and while you and Ron had exhausted your magic as well, you two were also suffering from severe physical and mental exhaustion. It was unknown whether you two would survive until last night."

Harry appeared shocked as this information was revealed, but before he could voice his shock, the Minister continued.

"Probably the oddest thing about the situation was that the Dementors were not killed by magic. I have taken reports from Lavender, Susan and Ernie, and one from Ron as well, but Ron's had some large holes in it, so I was hoping that you could fill in those holes,"

Just then, the doors to Ron and Harry's hospital room burst open, revealing a very pissed off Zatanna.

"Kingsley!!" she roared. "How dare you send them on a mission of that magnitude when they are so fresh out of training?! I know that they are the best you have, but for God's sake, they're still kids!"

By this point Kingsley was backing up with his hands held up in front of him defensively, while the red-faced Zatanna continued to rip him a new one.

"And then I get reports that these two," she gestured angrily to the bed-ridden Ron and Harry. "Almost died! Do you have any idea what kind of news would do to the wizarding world?! That the premiere combat cell of the reformed Auror division was decimated on their first mission?! Not to mention the death of the boy who defeated Voldemort? What the hell were you thinking?!" she screamed.

"Now, Zatanna, cut him a little slac-," started Harry, who quickly shut his mouth as the super heroine whirled around to face him, her eyes blazing.

"And you! Why the hell didn't you disengage immediately?! Not that I'm not relieved that all five of you survived, but what the hell?!"

As she started on her rant towards Harry, he put his hands up in a sign of surrender, but he ultimately knew it was futile. If Zatanna was anything like Ginny, her anger would remain white hot for the foreseeable future.

"And another thing, why…" she paused as she noticed something on his right hand that wasn't there during training. She grabbed his hand and looked at the band of green on his finger, and on it, she saw a symbol, one she knew quite well.

"Where did you get this?" she asked in an astonished whisper.

Surprised by the sudden change in demeanor, Harry hesitated before he went into his explanation that he was going to give to Kingsley, about how after Ernie, Susan and Lavender had passed out and he and Ron had run out of magic, they had to resort to physical violence against the soul-sucking monsters, and how a brilliant emerald light had shown them through the darkness and mist where the Dementors were. He continued to speak as he described the light showing itself to be two rings which bonded to Ron and himself. Occasionally, Ron added some details about what the rings had said and how each ring had killed off around fifty Dementors each when they attempted to rescue the other three. And it was then that Harry finally remembered that he had actually created a construct of a Hungarian Horntail to breathe emerald fire down upon the surviving Dementors, while Ron had managed to form a construct of himself in Quidditch robes blocking any Dementors that tried to escape.

Everyone in the room was hanging on to their every word. In the span of two weeks, Harry and Ron had gone from being rookie Aurors; to the two most powerful of the Phoenix Force, and now apparently the Green Lantern Corps had accepted them into their ranks.

"This is odd," said Zatanna. "There are already four human Green Lanterns from Earth, why would these two rings be out this close to Earth? Well, I'll talk to John Stewart, and see if he'll help out. He's an ex-marine, so if I ask him to keep us on the down-low, I think that he will. Well, I need to go see about things with the League. I'm glad you guys are alright, and I'll send word when I get the chance to talk to John."

And with that, the magical super-heroine turned on her heel and left the room.

-==-

A few days later, Ron and Harry were back at the Burrow, having finally recovered from their first real exposure to the power of the Green Light. They were both immensely happy that the entire Phoenix Force had come out of the entire Dementor Super-Colony situation relatively unharmed.

After Zatanna had ripped Kingsley a new one, the Minister had apologized to the Phoenix Force and began an inquiry of the recon units over such a massive mistake.

Harry and Ron were also happy to be back at the Burrow with the women that they loved. They couldn't wait for the future.

At that point, a knock came from the door.

"Hell, I just sat down," said an exasperated Ron as he got back up to answer the door. Opening the door completely, he saw a tall, bald African man wearing a mostly black suit with green covering his shoulders and his chest. He also wore green gloves and boots. The most dramatic things were his glowing green eyes and a white circle on the center of his chest bearing a green circle sandwiched between two green bars.

"H-hello," stammered Ron, not even noticing Harry coming up to stand beside him as the Green Lantern looked down at them.

"Hello. My name is John Stewart. I hear from Zatanna that you two came across two Green Lantern rings, and as such, I am here to teach you how to use them, since the Lantern Administrator specifically asked me to not mention this to the Guardians; you will be going through MY boot camp. Do you understand?"

"Um… yes," said the two rookie lanterns.

"You will respond by saying 'Sir, yes sir, Lantern Stewart, sir!' you get me poozers?!" shouted John, going into full drill-instructor mode.

"Sir, yes sir, Lantern Stewart, sir!" shouted the two young men, and suddenly, they could in fact wait for the future.

-==-

A month had gone by and Ron and Hermione were in the sitting room of the Burrow, holding a slightly fretful Teddy Tonks, who was awakened by the screaming and yelling that was occurring between his godfather and his chosen girlfriend.

"YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL GINNY!! YOU'RE TOO DAMN CLOSE TO FINISHING AND THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO DROP OUT!" came Harry's voice carrying down from the fifth floor.

"I DON'T _HAVE_ TO DO SHIT, HARRY JAMES POTTER! IF YOU'LL RECALL, YOU, RON AND HERMIONE ALL DROPPED OUT AND YOU AND MY BROTHER DIDN'T GO BACK! STOP BEING SUCH A FILTHY HYPOCRITE! AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE HAVE A CHILD THAT NEEDS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF!!" came Ginny's furious response.

As if recognizing that he was now part of the fight, Teddy started crying in Hermione's arms. Hermione made shushing sounds to the infant and rocked him in her arms while Ron came back with a full bottle. Hermione had made the decision an hour earlier to go and rescue Teddy from being a metaphorical casualty in the fight that had erupted between her two friends.

As Ron gave the bottle to Hermione who gave it to Teddy to drink from, he sat down on the well worn sofa, sighing as he did so. Ever since the Hogwarts letters came almost two weeks ago, Ginny and Hermione had been fighting so often that it almost seemed to become part of the daily routine, their fights usually lasting for a few hours at a time, and usually only interrupted when one of them became irate enough to leave the large house for a while, or when Harry had to go to work.

Just then, the front door opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley, groceries in her arms so that the large family could eat. She opened her mouth to call out a greeting when she heard the voice of her daughter screaming at the young Auror, who also now wore a band of green around his finger. Sadly, she sighed as she began to close the front door.

Turning back around, she saw that Ron had generated large shopping cart made out of green light, courtesy of the green ring that adorned his finger as well.

"They're fighting again?" she asked her son.

"Same fight it always is. She doesn't want to go back to school, but he tells her how stupid it would be of her to drop out," said Ron, helping her place her shopping items into the construct, before gesturing for it to take the things to the kitchen.

Sighing again, Mrs. Weasley thought about her daughters' relationship with the Chosen One. Most of the time, they were fine, in love and ready and willing to take on the world. When Teddy had been introduced, she knew that it would put a bit of a strain on the relationship of the two youngsters, but Ginny seemed to love the idea of raising Teddy as if he were her own son. She was given further hope for the two when it was revealed that Harry and Ron were hospitalized but were going to be fine after the first big mission of the Phoenix Force. Ginny had been completely devastated when it looked like Harry might not recover. But in the end, she knew that Harry was right. She needed to finish school if she wanted a chance of ever doing anything with her life outside of being a mother and probably a housewife.

Deciding that things would work themselves out as they tended to do, Molly Weasley turned to her youngest son to thank him for his help with the groceries. He snorted.

"Don't thank me; thank John for showing us how to use the rings."

Molly began to take things out and place them around the kitchen, while being mindful of the two large green colored lanterns sitting on the counter, a reassuring glow of green light shining from both of them.

Quietly, Hermione slipped into the kitchen, holding a now sleeping Teddy.

"Hermione, do you need me to go to Diagon Alley for you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione gave a small smile.

"No thank you, Kingsley sent a set of everything that Ginny and I would need through Ron and Harry. I think it was his way of thanking us for everything that happened."

Molly nodded in understanding, and the three adults let out a sigh of relief as it sounded like the latest fight between Harry and Ginny was finally starting to wind down.

-==-

On the planet Odym, two of the little blue people, who used to be two of the immortal Guardians of the Universe, finally came to rest on the most beautiful planet in the universe. This planet was orbited the Polaris star and seemed to embody life and hope, unrestricted and unrestrained.

As multicolored birds flew by, the two Guardians, Ganthet and Sayd, who had been banished from Oa simply because of the fact that they felt emotions. They felt love for each other and they felt hope for the future of the Corps. But alas, none of the other Guardians wanted to hear it, and seemed to be doing whatever they could to NOT hear it, going as far as to remove the prophecy of the Blackest Night from the Book of Oa.

Quietly, they made a pact to each other, to assist the Green Lantern Corps and to help the universe wherever possible. Ganthet, taking Sayds hands into his own, spoke to her quietly.

"Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps will need help, and they will have it from our Corps."

As he spoke, a blue light enveloped both of the former Guardians. Their red and green robes turning white, with a blue symbol placed on the chest. The symbol was a circle with two small lines protruding out of the top and bottom which were connected to two lines that curved. At the two o'clock and ten o'clock positions, two more lines jutted out, and curved downward, and stopping right outside the four and eight o'clock positions before turning inward toward the circle, but not touching it. This would be the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps.

-==-

A year had passed by and Hermione and Ginny had finally returned to the Burrow after a long school year. They had written their family and lovers every week and made sure that they accomplished all they could have. Hermione was Head Girl while Ginny had captained the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Through their correspondence, Harry and Ron had found out that Luna had taken a class regarding the making of magical items, and had taken a real shine to it, apparently inspired by Mr. Olivander and the stories he told her while they were imprisoned. According to Hermione, the Duel Club had been restarted and Luna CRUSHED the competition with a staff she had made and merged her wand with.

In a lengthy letter, Hermione described exactly how frustrated she was when she dueled Luna, only to find her own magic absorbed into the head of the staff and redirected back at her. Her frustration had only increased when she looked over the staff, finding it to be wholly unremarkable while in her hands, or anyone else's for that matter. It seemed that whatever Luna had done to it worked for her and only her. When Hermione asked her what she had used on it, Luna had only responded by saying that she had used 'Nekloks'. And Hermione, not really wanting to listen to silly made-up terms had stormed away. Ginny, as if in apology for Hermione had questioned what Luna meant, which received a vague and not too helpful answer of "I don't know for sure, but it feels like it is full of goodwill…"

But now the three new graduates were on their way to their career choices. Halfway through the year, Hermione had changed her mind about being a civil rights activist and decided to go into Magical Law Enforcement, not as a Auror mind you, but as an investigator. Her job was to look over mountains of reports of everything from Inquiries to magical terroristic threats.

Ginny had decided to go Pro for Quidditch, and with some help from Professor Slughorn, was put on the list for tryouts in a few weeks time with the Holyhead Harpies, since one of their chasers was retiring as soon as the season was over.

Luna decided that she loved making magical items, and was in the process of opening her own shop. She had also decided to not use the 'Nekloks' in her new items, since it seemed that she would be the only one able to use it at that point.

After graduation, Luna had separated from Hermione and Ginny, though the friends all kept in touch. It would not do to let such a special friendship fall apart. Each one of them was now ready to take on the world.

-==-

On the planet Ysmault, a large red alien, a Ryutian, currently the only survivor of the now dead planet was consumed by his eternal hatred for the Guardians of the Universe. He had to make them pay. They destroyed his planet with their metal monstrosities called the "Manhunters". Because of them, he had lost his wife.

Currently, the Ryutian, named Atrocitus, was busy performing a ritual that a soothsayer had taught him when he was young. The ritual required the blood of another, which wasn't a problem, seeing as he had just killed the fool who was trapped on this desolate planet with him.

See, Atrocitus had a plan, but in order to find out how to make key parts of the plan work, he needed to use this ritual. He needed power. Power to get off this rock, and power to make the Guardians, and two of their Corps, namely Sinestro and Hal Jordan, pay for the sins they had committed. He needed a power to rival the Green Lantern Corps.

As he wiped the blood across the rock, it began to take shape, and it told him how to accomplish his goal, and though it would warp his mind and body, Atrocitus felt that it was worth the price.

With his goal in mind, the large red Ryutian dove into a red lake of blood, which seemed fairly commonplace on this planet. He swam as far down as he could, and it began to get darker and cooler as he went. But he did not feel the chill. His hatred kept him warm. And though most might try to let go of, or just simply acknowledge their anger and hatred, he embraced it. And his reward for doing so came in the form of a red light near the bottom of the lake. The light began to take shape, first as a circle, and from the circle, it expanded even more, into two lines on either side, looking almost like the symbol that the Green Lantern Corps bore, except that it was turned on its side. At the top of both of the lines, it diverged into a forty five degree angle, pointing outwards and then righted itself shortly thereafter. From the center of the circle a small object formed and made its way towards Atrocitus. He began to recite the incantation that would become his oath as soon as the ritual was complete.

"_With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead._ _Together now with my hellish hate, I'll burn you all. That is your fate!"_

The object, which was now clearly visible, was a ring. The ring attached itself to the middle finger of Atrocitus's right hand. His heart stopped beating, and he coughed, all of the blood from his body being expelled all at once, and he felt his rage intensify tenfold. His body became wrapped in a red light, and it sped him towards the surface of the lake.

As Atrocitus broke the surface of the bloody lake, he wore a black and red full body suit, with armor covering his shoulders and the back of his neck. As the light began to settle, it concentrated on a circle on his chest, which came to bear the same shape as the Red Light had.

Atrocitus turned as he heard something else breaking the lakes surface. As he came to make out what it was, he grinned evilly. He watched as a humongous red lantern, the central battery for his future corps, came fully out of the blood, hovered and made its way towards dry land where it bonded to the rock.

Stepping out of the lake, Atrocitus made his way to his brand-spanking-new central power battery. Feeling the red energy that had replaced his expelled blood react to the large battery, he plunged his hand into the glowing red face of the large lantern. After a second or two, pulled it out, and in his hand were several red rings. He threw them into the sky, and the rupture in the face of the lantern spilled more rings out, each taking off into the sky before hitting the ground.

"Now my red rings, go forth, and bring me my Red Lantern Corps.!"

-==-

A few weeks later, Cho Chang, a lovely Chinese witch that had attended Hogwarts with Harry and the first serious boyfriend she had, Cedric Diggory, was walking back to her home. She was furious. That bitch, Ginny Weasley had just gotten the position she had been trying out for with the Holyhead Harpies.

Granted, Ginny had flown wonderfully, and was an excellent Chaser, while Cho was more suited to be a Seeker. But that red-headed skank had been getting the best of Cho for a few years now. Ever since she and Harry had broken up, Cho had needed a little time to herself to figure out what she really wanted, and in the end, she had wanted Harry. She had planned to ask Harry back out after the Gryffindor team had won the Quidditch Cup that year that he was Captain. But she had been too late. Ginny had snagged him instead.

And now, to top things off, Ginny had just taken away the best prospect of a career that had made itself available to Cho since she graduated. This was unacceptable! In the deep reaches of her mind, Cho knew that she didn't have the right to be angry, but as we all know, anger knows no rationality.

Occupied with her thoughts, Cho continued walking down the road until she bumped into someone. Snapping out of her thoughts, she glared at the person she bumped into before recognizing that they were wearing Auror robes. The man quickly gave an apology to her and tried to escort her back the way she came, saying that there was a situation and that civilians needed to stay back.

Looking over the man's shoulder, Cho's stomach churned. She was at her house, but it was crawling with Aurors, and several of her father's business friends lying on the ground with a few Aurors lying around them, all of them dead or dying. Terrified, she looked up the lawn at her house, and saw many different colored flashes of light and she heard the sounds and shouts accompanying the spells. Her house had turned into a battleground.

Cho pushed passed the Auror and ran toward the house. As she got near, she was grabbed by another two Aurors and was held back.

"MOTHER!!! FATHER!!! FONG LI!!!" she screamed, trying to catch any glimpse of her parents or her house-elf.

Then all at once, the fighting seemed to stop. The flashes of light were gone and it was deathly silent. Cho's breath caught in her throat. All of sudden, a crackling voice came over a medallion on a chocker around each of the Aurors necks.

"Clear. All targets down," said the voice.

"What the hell is going on?!?" yelled Cho.

As she struggled against the two Aurors holding her, Aurors had rushed the house and began bringing out bodies. Amongst them was her father. A minute later, her mother was brought out in handcuffs.

Breaking free of the two Aurors holding her, she ran to her mother as they were getting ready to take her away. "Mother! What's happening?"

"The ministry has killed your father as well as several of his business partners and our bodyguards. Fong Li is dead as well," came the resigned reply.

"That's not entirely true Mrs. Chang and you know it," said a clipped, but very familiar voice.

Cho whirled around to see Hermione Granger, wearing Investigators robes approaching them.

"I'm sorry Cho, but we have a lot of evidence of your parents in contact with a mole who was placed in the Ministry. They were stealing information and sending it to the Chinese Ministry. This is called High Treason, and is very serious. I'm sorry to say that your father and house-elf had killed themselves in order to avoid capture after we placed enchantments over your residence that would prevent Apparation in or out."

Hermione looked at Cho with sad eyes, and Cho looked to her mother. The way that her mother would look down said everything.

Still reeling from shock, Cho didn't even hear the last apology Hermione gave her before all the Aurors which were finally wrapping up the clean up and memory modifications to the Muggles who had seen the incident, all Apparated away, probably to the Ministry.

Left all alone Cho sunk to her knees, trying to comprehend everything that had happened that day.

It dawned on her then that it was Hermione that had just finished taking everything away from her. Ginny had started the job that morning by taking away her career as a Quidditch player and Hermione just took away her family. And those two were the only people she could think about.

Hermione, oh-so perfect Hermione, was a sneak who had put a curse upon the paper that she and Marietta had signed upon their joining the DA, and it came back to bite Marietta in the ass when she was just performing her duty to her country and her family. This had led to her and Harry breaking up. Then of course Ginny snatched him up, out-flown her back when they were in school, and the red-head had also taken the Holyhead Harpies position. And now Hermione had killed or captured everybody she grew up with. The fire that had been burning in Chos' heart that day suddenly became a blazing inferno.

Cho let out a scream of rage and anger and hate. She would get back at those two harlots, and make them suffer, the way that they had made her suffer. She didn't notice the streak of red soaring through the blue sky as angry tears filled her vision. She kept on screaming until a voice, so clear even over the sounds of her hate spoke to her.

"_**Cho Chang of Sector 2814. You have great rage in your heart.**_"

She looked around quickly just before seeing a red ring slip itself onto the ring finger of her right hand.

All of a sudden, Cho fell to her knees again, hunched over and holding her throat. She opened her mouth to cough, but all that came out was blood. And a lot of it. It just kept coming out, until she felt like she had no more blood in her body. She could hear her heart beat. _Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._ And then it stopped. She thought she was going to die. Every vein in her body felt like it was on fire.

Red energy enveloped her body and her clothes changed. The energy ripped her Quidditch robes off and formed a skin-tight suit colored black and red. Her hands had red gloves while the skin-tight suit formed black sleeves up her arms. At her shoulders it changed to red, and continued halfway across her clavicle before plunging almost completely. The suit covered half of her breasts except for small circular curves covering her nipples before plunging again. It finally leveled out right around her hips and became skin-tight black pants that covered her shapely legs and ended in red boots. The red energy came to rest over a circle right where a belt buckle would be if she had one. It formed a symbol that reflected the symbol on her ring perfectly.

"!!!" yelled Cho, her eyes turning blood red. Her fist clenching painfully, she heard the ring again as it growled.

"_** You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.**__"_


	4. Chapter 4

Well guys, sorry for the delay. Among promotions and finishing school, I had completely lost the passion for writing the story. But I made myself sit down and write it, and I have to say, I like how it turned out.

Please review whether you like it or not, because I like reading them.

I do not own Harry Potter or Green Lantern, though the custom oaths for Fenrir and Ginny are mine.

Harry Potter and the Blackest Night

Chapter 4

Darkness. Absolute darkness. There was nothing. No light, no sound. He couldn't feel anything. His hands didn't feel the walls, and his feet didn't feel the ground.

As he contemplated these unusual sensations, or lack thereof rather, he began to wonder what was going on, not much was explained to him. And why was in here anyway? Come to think of it, was he even here? He couldn't tell. But he had to be here… right? How did that old phrase go? 'I think, therefore I am'? But he felt nothing. Nothing! Why didn't he exist? How much time had passed? Why was there no light? There was always light, from the stars and the moon. Where were they?

He began to thrash about in his panic. Or at least he thought he might be thrashing, he still felt nothing. He tried to howl, just for some noise to help him remember that he was, or at least had been, a person. However, no sound reached his ears.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally gave up. There was no point. His consciousness would just fade away, like the rest of him. His magic and his body had left him. So he would just accept his fate. When he finally let go, he heard a voice. One that chilled him to his core.

_'Poor little werewolf. Frightened of the dark. Sniveling coward. You were almost as feared as I am. But now look at you. You're pathetic.'_

The voice was high and cold. It was the voice of the only one who had taught him what fear was. His instincts were crying out at him to flee. And all at once, Fenrir Greyback remembered who he was, pulled back to life and reality by his fear of the former Lord Voldemort.

He remembered the Dark Lord and the terror that he inspired. A man so clever that he had managed to come back from the dead, orchestrated the death of Albus Dumbledore, silently taken over the Ministry of Magic, killed his mortal enemy, Harry Potter, and almost had the world in his grasp. If not for the boy.

The boy. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. Pfft. At the Battle of Hogwarts, Fenrir had seen the final curses cast before escaping. While Fenrir wasn't the brightest werewolf around, he had certainly understood what Potter was talking about. It was as Potter said, the Deathstick would not fire on its own master. As a result, the Dark Lords own killing curse blew back at him. The only thing that Potter did was overpower that weak little bastard Draco Malfoy. Other than somehow coming back from the dead like the Dark Lord, Potter was nothing.

Voldemort though, was a different being altogether. Could even really be called a man anymore? With the chalk white skin, red eyes and no nose, he looked like a demon. His power was as great as a demon's as well. The fatal flaw had been a lack of research. He thought that the Dark Lord had known that information was an unbeatable weapon. But now he was dead… though, what was keeping him from coming back to life again? He had done it once, even when his body had been completely destroyed. Who's to say that he wouldn't again?

But as Fenrir Greyback sat in the dark, shaken by the high cold laughter of his former master, something inside him snapped. Gone was his fear of the voice. Gone was the fear of a former master, who never gave Fenrir the respect he deserved. The fear was replaced by a cold fury. A desire to destroy the voice's owner utterly and completely. A focus that would not be shaken, diminished or distracted. And once Fenrir was done, he would rule the Earth with an iron fist, and all would fear and obey him…

At that moment, a yellow spark flashed, illuminating the interior of the pod, and for the first time since Fenrir had entered the pod, he regained the feeling in his limbs and his body. All his senses were returning to him, though they were enhanced by the return of his magic, and now he was also fueled by the power of fear.

The pod slowly opened, and finally walked as a free man, for the first time in his life. Free from all responsibilities, free from all masters, and free from persecution. After all, with this newfound power, not even the entire Ministry of Magic would be able to stop him.

The werewolf walked slowly through the castle on the strange planet. As he walked through the entrance hall doors, he saw a gigantic yellow lantern, with bright yellow light shining out the face. It was a stark contrast against the night sky.

Fenrir walked to the front of the symbol of the Sinestro Corps, and raised his ringed hand to it. The words flowed from him naturally, almost like his Lycan style magic;

_"In Blackest Day,_

_In Brightest Night,_

_Beware the howl in full moons light._

_And the fools who always do what's right,_

_Will become my feast, the Werewolf's delight!"_

"_**Power Levels: 100%**_"

Feeling the overwhelming power of the yellow light coursing through him, Fenrir took the skies in a golden streak.

Back on Earth, a young Chinese witch was being overwhelmed by a menacing red aura enveloped around her. She was supporting herself on her hands and knees, having just vomited every ounce of lifeblood in her body, only to have it replaced by a burning energy which constantly kept her in the throes of rage.

As the young woman, whose name was Cho Chang, sat there with her breathing coming in deep ragged pants that sounded like a mix of growling and screaming, drops of the burning substance that now filled her veins also seeped from the corners of her mouth. Occasionally it would drip from her once lovely face, now contorted by hatred and anger, only to fall to the green grass, which would immediately catch fire and burn with deep red flames.

From her right hand, a growling voice struggled to escape a red ring on her ring finger.

"_**Warning: Foreign abilities occur naturally within host. Bzzt. Error. Unable to- bzzt. Warn- bzzt. Err-err-err-err-error. Unable to reach maxi-bzzt. Warn-arn-arn-arn-arning-ing-ing-ing. Unable to reach maximum levels of rage within host. Be advised; natural abilities of host are resis-sis-sis-sisting programmed function of subliminal suggestion. Bzzt**_"

Though Cho had heard what the ring had said, her anger and rage was preventing the words from clicking in her mind. They didn't make any sense to her. There were only two things that mattered to Cho. More like two people… and those two people were

"_**Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger.**_"

Yes! Them! The two women who ruined her life. As Cho began to focus on the two unsuspecting women, she climbed to her feet, finally beginning to feel a little bit more like herself. She looked at the ring on her hand with her blood red eyes. She could feel her magic fighting against the red ring, and felt the ring conflicting with her magic. The thing she noticed most though was the ring kept her rage constantly elevated.

Closing her eyes, Cho began to take several deep breaths, ignoring the urges to take off right now to destroy the targets of her hate. Her magic was allowing her to think again. The thoughts were slow to come and weren't very well developed.

As her breathing slowed, she knew what she would do. She would be patient, and revenge would be hers as soon as she figured out how to properly use this new red power.

Cho turned towards her ruined house and began to walk in.

"Ring," she said. "Give me the game schedule for the Holyhead Harpies."

Several thousand miles away, in a forest in Albania, a tall man walked through the trees. His skin as pure white, he had no nose and his pupils were red inside of black irises. He carried a long black wand and wore a black cloak that was long enough that the tail drug across the ground. And on the back of the cloak was a white symbol of an inverted triangle with five white lines running up to the top of the cloak and wrapping around his shoulders. Probably the most important thing he wore though was a black ring bearing the same symbol on his back.

For the last couple of months, ever since he had come back to life, even without the aid of his Horcruxes, he had been moving about undetected, just like when he had taken the Ministry. The major problem was that he no longer had any followers, all of them having been killed in the last war or turned traitor. He would have to accumulate more allies.

But things were already looking up. With his last resurrection, he discovered that not only was he now immortal, but he no longer had to fear something as trivial as a blasting curse. He now had unfathomable regenerative powers. As long as even a cell of his body still existed, the black energy he had received from the ring would reconstruct him in a matter of seconds.

The only downside that he discovered to the new powers was a voice that would speak to him periodically. The voice would always ring out in his head. Over the past couple of months, he came to know the voice as Nekron, who claimed to be Death incarnate. Nekron had a plan that would eradicate all life in the universe, and bring it back to eternal darkness. After some discussion, Nekron had further explained that with no living being left in the universe, he would be the supreme ruler as those who would die would become his slaves. Mindless slaves, save for a certain few. And Nekron had promised the Earth to Voldemort.

**"Voldemort. The preparations are nearly complete. The War of Light has almost peaked. As we speak, the Orange Light has returned to view, and my servant within the Guardians of the Universe has managed to manipulate things into our favor. The return of eternal darkness is close. Though there is a very good chance that the wielders of light will fight back as hard as they can. I will lead the assault when the time is right. But in order to ensure our victory, I need you to do something…"**

"And what is that? You're lucky that I am in a giving mood, Nekron."

**"Fool! I brought you back to this world, and I can just as easily revoke your third chance. You already eluded me once, 18 years ago; you are already on my list. But I am willing to bargain with you. If you are willing to be my tether to this world, I will consider us even."**

"Very well," sighed Voldemort. "But why only one? Why only me? In my life, I had seven Horcuxes, since seven is the most powerfully magic of numbers. And what happens if somebody somehow severs our tether? Then there will be a chance they could defeat us."

**"Hmm. A valid point. Though I don't see the point of having seven special Black Lanterns, and it is highly unlikely that the living will be able to stop us, I will think on this. In the meantime, prepare yourself. The time draws near…"**

[On the Planet Okaara}

_My name is Hal Jordan. I'm a space cop, part of the Green Lantern Corps. As a part of the Green Lantern Corps, it's my job to patrol 1 of 3600 sectors of known space. I am here to protect the little guy and to bring light to the darkness. Or in this particular case, use my green light to try to overpower this Muppets orange light. And to be honest, it's not going so good._

The situation was indeed dire. The Guardians of the Universe, who commanded the Green Lantern Corps, had been provoked into coming to this god-forsaken planet. The home planet of the only creature in the universe whose greed outstripped that of Lex Luthor. And wouldn't luck have it, that this creature had as much power as the entire Green Lantern Corps, with the exception that the Orange Light was able to eat through the Green Light. And on top of that, St. Walker, the first of the Blue Lanterns had forced his own blue ring onto Hal's finger when a red ring had taken him and turned him into a Red Lantern.

The thing about the blue rings, is that they would recharge green rings to up to twice of their normal capacity, and would constantly recharge them. Now this might sound like a fantastic thing, considering that Hal Jordan was currently wearing a blue and a green ring, but there was a catch… In order to control the power of the Blue Light of Hope, or to even take it off, one had to have hope in their heart. And that was something that just wasn't compatible with Hal. Hal just wasn't a hopeful person. He preferred to take action and change things right then and there rather than hope for things to change. And as a result, the blue ring would occasionally ask him what he was hopeful for. He told the ring that he hoped for world peace, just to get it to shut up. However, the ring could tell when the bearer was being untruthful, and had filled Hal with a quick surge of blue power, overwhelming Hal and his green ring, sending them crashing to the ground. It was like running into a fight with the safety on your gun being perpetually on.

This blue ring had one other issue, even though it was completely unintended and wasn't even a failing of the ring: it attracted the attention of Agent Orange. Agent Orange was a humanoid alien with almost a wart-hog like face. From the sides of his mouth protruded three sets of tusks, all pointing to the end of his snout. He wore the typical black skin-tight suit that all corpsman of any of the Light Corps, the obvious exception being that his torso and his shoulders, as well as his forearms, calves and feet were all covered in orange. On each of his shoulders and the center of his chest was a symbol of a circle with four lines at the 10 and 2 as well as the 5 and 7 positions, and a 'V' intersecting at the 11 and 1 o' clock positions, and all were pointed to the center of the circle.

The one thing that separated Agent Orange, or Larfleeze, being his real name, was that he constantly kept his lantern battery hugged to his chest, and generally he preferred to have his Orange constructs to do his work for him. He had been this way for millennia, thus he was more powerful than any of the Guardians, and he was holding his own against the entire Corps.

A few minutes ago, Hal had attempted to take Larfleeze's battery, but he wasn't prepared for the overwhelming greed that filled his heart the instant he laid hand on it. Being momentarily distracted, Larfleeze had reclaimed the battery and also gotten a couple of shots in on Hal, which was only interrupted by the Guardians of the Universe and several other Green Lanterns.

"The constructs are retreating into his lantern!" yelled one of the Green Lanterns as they entered.

Hal managed to haul himself to his feet after getting hit by Larfleeze. He was panting as he spoke.

"I'm… starving… Thought separating him… from his lantern would-"

"Separate from his Corps?" asked Hals sector partner, John Stewart, another human from Earth. "He's had than lantern in his grip for centuries. He's as connected to it as the Guardians are to ours!"

"It was worth a shot," muttered Hal.

"Well Hal, you did do something," replied John.

"_**Warning. Emotional detonation imminent,**_" came the emotionless voice of all the green rings in the vicinity as Larfleeze held the lantern by the handle, the Orange power empowering him to unbelievable levels . Orange lightning was actually arcing from his eyes!

"_**Power Levels 7839%**_" rang the voice of Larfleeze's ring.

"You pissed him off," finished John.

For another desperate ten minutes, the Green Lantern Corps fought against a massively empowered Larfleeze, who had used the Orange Light to create a giant construct of himself. Even though the Corps no longer had to fight the constructs of everyone he had stolen the identity of, they were still no match for Agent Orange.

"GIMME THE BLUE RING!" shouted Larfleeze.

_"Shit… we're getting creamed,"_ thought Hal. _"The auras around everyone are being eaten away, and my ring is stuck in neutral. I don't know how we're going to beat Gonzo, but I know we'll do it."_

**"**_**Hope,**_" came the calm voice of the blue ring once more. "_**What do you hope for?**_"

"As soon as we get out of this, I hope that you'll stop asking me that question!" yelled Hal as he was being burned by orange flames.

"_**Sincerity registered. Power levels 100%,**_" whispered the blue ring.

"You've got to be kidding me-"

"_**All will be well,**_" said the blue ring as it powered up. The green on Hal's suit immediately turned baby blue, with the exception of the Green Lantern symbol upon his chest, but some of the blue light formed the Blue Lantern symbol overtop of it. Pointing his left hand at the face of the giant construct of Larfleeze, Hal saw the blue energy form four chains of blue lantern symbols which began to swirl like a vortex, and that caused Larfleeze's construct to distort and disassemble.

"_**Power levels 63%.**_"

"Argh!" yelled Larfleeze, feeling the biggest drain on his orange power in several millennia.

"_**Power levels 34%... Power levels 1%. Detecting. Blue Lantern 2814, Hal Jordan invalid as Blue Lantern,**_" said the ring as it disengaged from Hal's finger. "_**Scanning sector 2814 for replacement sentient.**_"

As the blue ring took for the sky in a streak of blue light, Larfleeze made a lunge for it.

"No! No, you come back here right NOW! You're supposed to belong to ME!"

[On Earth]

It had been two weeks since Ginny had made the Holyhead Harpies team, and in preparation for her first game, she had team practices three times a day, six days a week. And on the day that she did not have practice, she got Harry, Ron and Hermione to help her practice.

It was the day of her first game, and Ginny, now 18, could hardly wait as Mrs. Weasley dished out breakfast everyone. Arthur, George and Bill had taken the day off from work so as to come see Ginny's first game. Fleur was there as well. Percy was unable to get away from the office, but had sent her the best of luck.

Ginny took a moment to look around, and her heart swelled with everyone being here. Her boyfriend and her brother were speaking animatedly with one of her best friends over security for the game. She hadn't thought about it before, but she realized that at nearly every single pro Quidditch match, magical law enforcement were present as security guards, and had twice as many undercover in the stands, plus those who were off-duty and were there to enjoy the game. They were there to prevent any magical disturbance or endangerment.

Looking at her brothers and her father, who were talking about who was expected to make it to the Sweet Sixteen of the Quidditch League, she still felt saddened by the fact that Fred was no longer with them, but they were all recovering. She was happy though that they would stay with her for the rest of their life.

Lastly, she saw her mother and her sister-in-law feeding Cheerios to the turquoise haired toddler that she and her boyfriend had taken in from their now-past friends. She had hated Fleur at first, as did her mother, but after seeing how happy she made her oldest brother; she couldn't hate the beautiful French woman. Especially when said woman was cooing and making faces and baby talk at her adopted son.

Soon, her mind turned to precious memories, of her last year at Hogwarts, the Dueling club, all of them. The moments she treasured most though the times with Harry, like last night when she had put up silencing charms all over her rooms walls, as well has several privacy wards, and then she had pulled the young Green Lantern into her room for a night of loud love-making.

Yep, life was perfect, and every day was looking better and tomorrow was always even brighter. Before she knew it, the family was getting up to leave, with Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand, as were Arthur and Molly, though Molly had her free arm wrapped around George. Harry offered a hand to Ginny as Bill and Fleur conjured a pack to carry baby Teddy.

Ginny smiled brilliantly as she took Harry's hand, and the last two members of the family walked through the door, leaving behind two large emerald lanterns sitting on the counter.

A few hours later, the Family were sitting in the stands watching the most exciting match in quite a long time. Ginny had made several goals throughout the match. Admittedly, the other team was quite good, playing the Harpies to almost a dead draw. Neither team had gotten more than a 30 point lead over the other.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had screamed their selves hoarse. Though Molly and Fleur had taken Teddy home early with the crowds becoming rambunctious, the men had all stayed. Just then, the spectators let out a collective gasp. The Harpies Seeker, who had been circling the pitch the entire game, went into a steep dive. The opposing Seeker who had been shadowing the Harpies Seeker, followed suit. This catch would decide the match!

As the Seekers drew closer, Harry spotted the Snitch hovering six feet above the center of the pitch. And then it soared upwards quick as a shot. Just as quick, both Seekers pulled a 180, now rocketing upwards, except now the opposing Seeker was ahead. The audience stood up as the match began to come to a close.

"_**Warning. Emotional Spectrum 1 detected. Emotional detonation imminent.**_"

"What?" asked Harry bringing his ring to his face still trying to keep his focus on the game.

A red streak flew into the pitch, and without even stopping, there was a large glob of red liquid that burst into red flames as soon as it touched the opposing teams Seeker, killing him instantly and burning away his broom and the remains of his now-skeletal body.

Screams erupted through the stadium as they bore witness to the brutal murder. The red object stopped right in the air and let out a bellow of rage and hate.

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

The red object, which was a woman if the voice and the red outfit gave any indication, looked around very quickly, and locked her eyes on Ginny, who was still on her broom, and looking horrified and scared of the red-powered woman.

Hermione, coming to her senses the quickest pulled out her wand and spoke quickly into the pendant on her Ministry choker, calling for back up and giving orders to all the Security wizards at the pitch.

"Harry, Ron, go green and get up there! We'll need as much help as possible!" she yelled as she jumped down to the lowest level.

"R-right!" said the two Aurors as they reached into the pocket dimension linked to their batteries. Pulling their batteries through the portal they also brought out their wands to conjure their Phoenix Force gauntlets.

With Magical Law Enforcement, Aurors and officers and investigators were coming out of the woodwork. Pointing their wands at the red woman, they fired off everything they could think of, short of the Unforgivables. However, most of the jinxes and curses merely bounced off her red aura. And any of the spells that actually created a physical object, such as rope, were immediately burned by the same red liquid that she had killed the Quidditch player with.

Some of the Aurors had attempted to put out the fires that she had made, but no matter how much water they used, it still burned with amazing ferocity. Even those smart enough to know that a fire could not exist without oxygen, and had placed a Vacuum Bubble spell around the fire, found that the fire still burned with no ill effects.

From the stands, two Phoenix Force members suddenly began to shine with emerald light, and even over the sounds of terror from the audience, the inspirational oath could be heard:

_"In Brightest Day,_

_In Blackest Night,_

_No evil will escape our sight!_

_Let those who worship evils might,_

_Beware our power!_

_Green Lanterns light!"_

[Earth, Shell Cottage]

Bill, having had Apparated outside of his and Fleurs' home and ran inside to get his combat gear that had been developed by Fred and George during the last war. Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort more than a year ago, they had taken down the Fidellis charm, so they could have visitors, and it was faster for him to get in without having to go through magical wards.

As Bill rushed through the house throwing on his magical vest, the wall behind him exploded in a yellow flash.

Quickly, Bill spun around and shot off a Stunning spell at the source. Unfortunately, the stunner just bounced off the large hairy man. Or more specifically, it bounced off the yellow aura surrounding the man. As Bill got a good look at the man, his blood ran cold. It was the same man who had ravaged his face and tainted his blood a few years ago. It was Fenrir Greyback.

"'Bout time I figured out how to get back… didn't even know I was in a different universe," huffed Fenrir. "Hey there Billy-bill. You ready to finish what we started that night ol' Dumby died?"

"Why are you here Greyback? You had disappeared for months, and now you show back up wearing that ridiculous yellow and black jumpsuit? Are trying to be a bumblebee as well as a wolf?" taunted Bill, trying to distract Greyback long enough to figure out how to get out of this situation.

"Funny man. Too bad it won't much matter in a few minutes. As for why here and now? Well, I have recently come into quite a bit more power, and I'm just looking to get a little warm-up before I take over the world, and this little yellow ring," said Fenrir, holding up his right hand, displaying the Sinestro Corps ring. "is what has enhanced my already fantastic sense of smell. Now, you are the one I meant to kill, but survived. And I can't have that blemish on my record…"

Slowly, Fenrir started walking forward. With each step, more yellow energy poured out of the ring, taking shape all around him. When the construct was finished, it looked like a giant yellow bi-pedal wolf with forepaws and claws twice the size they should have been. The construct was eight feet tall, and was wrapped around Fenrirs body, like an aura come to life.

"Good bye Billy," said the yellow-eyed man as the construct reared back and took an unbelievably fast swipe of its right paw.

Back at the Quidditch pitch, Magical Law Enforcement was being slaughtered by the red-powered woman. She alone had killed 33 wizards and witches, and wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

Harry and Ron had joined the fight only a minute ago, and had seen the amount of damage that the woman had done in a matter of two or three minutes. Hermione was on the ground trying to coordinate the efforts, but it seemed no matter how clever the plan, the woman with the red aura just burned through them all.

As Harry and Ron shot off toward the woman destroying everyone and everything she could, they split off to try double teaming her in a formation they had practiced. Harry blasted at her from one side, and while she was focused on Harry, Ron made a gigantic hand of green light, and closed it around the woman, pinning her arms and legs. As she struggled against the emerald fist, Harry closed in to try and seal up her mouth and keep her from spitting the Napalm like substance.

As Harry flew up to her, he caught her eyes and got a good look at her face. It was Cho Chang, the hot older Asian witch he had dated for all of three weeks. Stunned, Harry forgot all about trying restrain her.

In that moment, Cho let out another blast of the red energy and burned through the hand that Ron was holding her with. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed hold of Harry's arm and flipped him over her shoulder and into Ron, sending them both hurtling into the base of one of the spectators stands.

"Rraarrrggghhh!" yelled Cho, having given into her rage completely.

"HARRY! RON!" yelled Hermione, panicking. After all, this one woman was decimating the MLE forces AND two Green Lanterns.

Cho, hearing and recognizing Hermiones yell, immediately snapped her head in the direction that Hermiones voice came from. Upon seeing her, Cho took off like a red bullet straight at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger!"

"_**Blood. Hate. Dishonor. KILL!**_"

Cho flew as fast as she could at one of the two people who she hated with all her heart. Just as she was about to let off a blast of red energy, a green muzzle appeared over her mouth and a pair of green handcuffs tying her hands behind her. Hermione stared in horror once she realized exactly how close she just came to death, and who would have caused her death. On the other end of the green muzzle and handcuffs lines, were Harry and Ron who had pulled themselves out of the wreckage of the spectator tower just in time to see Cho rushing Hermione.

Together, the two Green Lanterns pulled the Red Lantern towards them to get her away from MLE and Hermione. As soon as Cho got within range, both young men threw green-empowered punches.

Up in the air, Ginny was trying to help evacuate the stands. For security reasons, anti-apparition wards had been put in place. Fat lot of good it did, seeing as the insane, murderous flaming red woman had flown in, specifically looking for her. She was just thankful that Hermione, Harry and Ron had acted as quickly as they did.

It was a slow process trying to get people evacuated, seeing as they were all trying to through the entrances at once. She saw the red woman throw Harry into Ron and knock over a spectator tower. And she watched as the red woman bellowed out Hermiones name before charging her. She let out a relieved sigh as Harry and Ron restrained the woman just in time. And now, it looked like the tables were turning. Harry and Ron had finally figured out how to fight her without getting burned.

It was then she got an idea. She pointed her wand at her own throat. "_Sonorus_."

With a magically amplified voice, she sped around the perimeter of the pitch, addressing the audience.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE HAVE NO FEAR. THIS WOMAN HAS DONE HORRENDOUS THINGS TODAY, BUT MLE ARE ON THE JOB, AS ARE HARRY POTTER AND RON WEASLEY! THEY ARE BOTH PART OF THE PREMIER CELL AMONG THE AURORS, AS WELL AS EARTHS FIFTH AND SIXTH GREEN LANTERNS! PLEASE HAVE FAITH IN THE MAN WHO KILLED VOLDEMORT AND THE MAN WHO HAS BEEN WITH HIM SINCE THE BEGINNING.

Soaring through the solar system, passing by Jupiter, was a tiny blue ring, leaving a trail of blue light behind it. It was seeking a decent replacement for the first invalid Blue Lantern. It was programmed to locate the greatest source of hope it could find.

All of a sudden, the ring located a large group of people inspired and full of Hope. It took a moment to locate the person who had inspired so much hope. Once it got the signal, it took off like a shot, looking like a bright blue comet.

"NOW PEOPLE, YOU CAN HELP BY EVACUATING IN A CALM AND ORGANIZED MANNER,THE AURORS AND GREEN LANTERNS CAN STOP HOLDING BACK AND TAKE HER DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

All around Ginny, cheers erupted as well as chants of Harry and Ron's names, as well as many people waving their wands to send up showers of green sparks.

Ginny was cheering as well as trying to usher people out, and she almost missed the blue streak coming right at her. Backing up slightly, she focused in on the blue ring that stopped right in front of her face.

"_**Ginerva Weasley of Earth. You have faith in tomorrow and yourself. Beyond that, your faith in your loved ones keeps you moving forward, and you never falter. You have the ability to instill great Hope in those around you.**_"

The blue ring circled around her twice and settled itself onto her right ring finger. Blue light enveloped her and began to change her outfit from Quidditch robes into a form-fitting baby blue and black suit, which was in direct contrast to her flaming red hair. The suit had two holes cut on the shoulders right around the clavicles. The sleeves were black and the torso was blue. The torso was cut off, like a shirt that was tastefully torn to show off the midriff. The pants were black as well. Her boots and gloves were baby blue, and the blue lantern symbol settled itself right in the center of her chest. It was then that her brown eyes turned blue as miniature blue lantern symbols imposed themselves overtop her pupils.

"_**Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.**_"

"_In fearful day, in raging night,_

_With strong hearts full, our souls ignite._

_When you are lost, on this road called Life_

_Look to the stars, for Hope burns bright!_"

Down with Harry and Ron, things weren't going too well anymore. They had seen a bright blue flash moments ago, and the instant they took a blast from Cho's ring, not knowing that the ring spewed out the same burning substance the her mouth did.

As Harry and Ron struggled to stay airborne, the red flames were burning through their auras.

"_**Warning. Energies corrupted. Power levels unknown,**_" chimed the Green Rings.

"Shit. What do we do now Harry?" asked Ron weakly.

"Well Ron, as I guess we continue to fight with what we have left. That's all we can do. I don't know what's gotten into Cho, but somehow, I think this is more of that red rings doing than hers"

"Right you are Harry, but for now, we have to beat some sense into her, my love."

Harry and Ron looked around, and saw Ginny, now wearing blue and black with a blue aura keeping her in the air. It was then that they noticed that the red flames that Cho had created had gone out not only on themselves, all around the pitch.

"_**Power levels 36%... Power levels 72%... Power levels 95%... Power levels 133%,**_" came the voices of Harry and Ron's green rings.

Ginny smiled, knowing that it was her shiny new blue ring that was empowering the two men she cared about most. "See guys? All will be well."

Harry and Ron stood up, and Ginny stood with them. Immediately, the all rocketed straight at the red lantern who had resumed her search for Hermione. Two streaks of green with a streak of blue in between them.

Faster than thought possible, Harry and Ron used their rings to create orbs around her feet and hands, as well as both of them creating another muzzle to keep her or her ring from spewing more napalm.

Before Cho could even struggle, Ginny was right on top of her with the blue ring pointed directly at her face. There was a bright blue flash, and the blue ring appeared to be shining a blue-hued light, as if from a flash light, right on Cho's face.

After a few seconds of silence, Ron decided to break the silence.

"Um Gin… what are you doing? What are you showing her?"

"Ron, I am using the Blue Light of Hope. It directly counter-acts the Red Light of Rage. As for what I'm showing her, well, that's up to her, the blue light changes its constructs depending on the targets psyche."

"And that's going to calm her down?" asked Hermione, having just come up to them.

"Yes, but it's kind of taking a lot of focus, so if I could have a couple minutes?" said Ginny, her voice strained.

After several minutes of silence, the red glow in Cho's eyes seemed to dim, and the look of hate on her face melted away. She blinked a few times taking in her surroundings. Slowly, a look of recognition came over her, and a look of horror as she began to remember what she just did. And she did something that none of the four expected. Cho began to cry.

Not knowing what to do, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione glanced nervously amongst themselves. Harry slowly knelt down beside her.

"Cho, if we release the restraints on you, can you keep calm?" asked Harry, softly.

After a moment, Cho nodded, big fat tears still streaming down her lovely face. Harry and Ron recalled their constructs, though Ginny's ring made a construct of the Blue Lantern Corps. Symbol a few inches off the face of her ring, casting a calming feeling across the group. Slowly, Cho sat up after being pinned to the ground.

Everyone sat in silence while Cho cried herself out, her body shaking violently with each sob. When Cho finally quieted down, Hermione asked in the most soothing voice she could what the matter was.

"Well… it's personal. Can just us girls have a minute to talk about it?" asked the weak and hoarse sounding Cho.

Surprised, Ginny and Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. Harry shrugged.

"Sure… we'll be right over there if you need us."

Harry and Ron walked six or seven feet away, making sure to be close enough to intervene should something happen, but far enough to be out of earshot.

"Think they'll be OK?" asked Ron.

"They should be. Ginny said that blue directly counters red, and with her right there, she'll be able to do that blue spotlight psyche thing if Cho starts to power up," replied Harry.

"So what the bloody hell was all that about?"

"Fuck if I know. I hadn't heard anything about Cho since the Battle. Though Gin did mention that she was at the Harpies tryout a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, and now that you mention it, Herm did say that she led an investigation on a mole in the Ministry around then too. And it ended up being that Cho's parents were involved in some kind if espionage thing."

"Oh shit. That sucks," replied Harry. "What happened?"

"Well apparently, Cho's parents were the ringleaders, and were passing info from the mole to the Chinese Ministry. Herm said that Cho's dad and house elf had killed themselves when the raid happened and they couldn't Apparate out of there. Said her mother was arrested, and many of the parents 'business associates' were killed in the raid. I still don't know how she did all that stuff today though," explained Ron.

"You didn't get the bulletin? There was an APB put out over the rings a few days ago, warning all lanterns to watch out for red rings and those that wear them. Supposedly, the red rings embody rage, so I guess I can see how pissed Cho would have to be to get one of those."

At that point in time, the two young men looked over to see Ginny and Hermione hugging Cho, who was still sitting on the ground with dried tear tracks running down her face. Ginny got up and walked over to the pair.

"Well, the good news is that for the time being, it doesn't look like Cho is going to fry anyone else. There were some… deeply personal issues that led to her getting the red ring, and we've got most of that straightened out. The other good news is, that apparently, her magic is interfering with the red rings programming. Right after she forgave us, her ring apparently was programmed to find another host, and according to my blue ring, that would have killed her," said Ginny.

"Right, because the APB on the Red Lantern Corps said that when a red ring attaches to somebody, it expels all the blood in their body and replaces it with the red light. And it is supposed to stop their heart, and the ring acts as their heart from that point," said Harry.

"Exactly. In the end, it's certainly a good thing that her magic is interfering with it. Basically, her magic is keeping it from flying away or deactivating, and it's helping to suppress the rage elevation effects of the ring. Though, her fuse is going to be a lot shorter and her temper A LOT hotter from now on.

Now Harry, there is something that you and I need to discuss in private before we go any further. Come on," said Ginny, taking Harry by the arm and hauling him away from Ron. Several feet away, both Harry and Ginny used their rings and wands to create a blue and green privacy sphere around them. And just by looking at them through the walls of the sphere, it was clear that the discussion became elevated rather quickly.

Ron walked back to where Hermione and Cho were sitting, both drinking some pumpkin juice that Hermione had summoned. Cho, feeling rather exhausted after her cosmic-class tantrum yawned and excused herself to lay down on the grass, and quickly fell asleep.

Saddling up next to his girlfriend, Ron placed a kiss on her temple before saying "Damn. They got started quickly huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione spoke softly so as not to wake Cho. "Well Ron, depending on how this discussion that they're having goes, things may get rather complicated."

At his questioning look, she mouthed the word "Later," as Harry and Ginny walked up, both red in the face and both looking quite stressed.

Hermione gently nudged Cho awake, and the group stood up.

"Alright, in order to keep Cho and those around her safe, as well as some personal issues as mentioned earlier, Harry and I have agreed to enter a three-way relationship with her, and after speaking with my mother, and explaining the full situation to her, she has agreed to let us all stay at the Burrow and to not give anyone a hard time over it. As for the personal issues that led to her getting the red ring, please don't ask or pester her. It's something she said she'd rather not discuss with everyone at the moment. So, for now, we're going to go ahead and go back to the Burrow and just get some rest, and then I guess we'll go from there."

The group agreed, and started to take off for the Burrow, Ginny, holding Hermiones hand and allowing her blue aura to surround the bushy haired girl as well lifted off first, and waited about 100 feet up for everyone else to follow. Before taking off, Cho looked at Ron and Harry.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for everything I've done and I'm sorry for having had the hate that attracted this ring to me. I'm sorry for everything I did to the two of you over the years. I hope you'll forgive me and I promise that I will make things better."

Nodding, Harry placed a small kiss on her forehead, earning him a small, but genuine smile from the red-powered witch, and she too took off into the air.

Sighing, Harry felt Ron's hand clap on his shoulder. "Well mate, I honestly don't know whether to be jealous that you've got two girls at the same time now, or to pity you for those two girls being super powered witches with notoriously short fuses and crazy tempers," said Ron, chuckling.

"Shut up Ron," chuckled Harry as they also lifted off.

When all five of them were in the air, Harry said "Let's head home." And that day, blue, green and red streaks of light all went to the same destination for the first time.

[In the Albanian Forest]

Voldemort had been moving silently for several hours, searching for the one tree that he had inhabited when he died the first time. That tree held the power of Death in it, and would be an excellent place for him to place his own Black Lantern power battery.

He then found it, and in the hollow of it, he took his wand and scored the same symbol that he wore on his cloak and his ring. It was the symbol of the Black Lantern Corps. Once the symbol was on, the tree withered and died, and the hollow in it widened. It was there that Voldemort placed his lantern battery.

"**Voldemort,**" came the voice of Nekron. "**My other tether is ready, and preparations are complete. The Guardians of the Universe have been restrained, and already my black rings are forming in our central power battery. Earth has far too many individuals who have stopped my darkness before. So you and my other anchor will also send out black rings to start our Corps here, for the element of surprise.**"

"As you wish, Nekron," said Voldemort, placing his hand on top of the lantern in the tree.

"_The Blackest Night falls from the skies,_

_The darkness grows as all light dies._

_We crave your hearts and your demise._

_By my black hand, the dead shall rise!"_

With the incantation complete, several black power rings began to fly out from the face of the lantern.

"_**Flesh.**_"

Several thousand miles away, in Great Britain, a swarm of black rings descended, some breaking off to go to specific graveyards, others going to morgues of hospitals and police stations. However, there was one ring that shot straight toward a telephone booth.

Gaining speed, it used its black energy to tear through stone and metal, until it came to Atrium with a fountain of a wizard and a witch, pointing their wands into the air, while various creatures, such as a goblin, a house elf and a centaur looked on with unadulterated adoration.

It zoomed through the Atrium, sensing where it need to be. It simply made a beeline straight through solid stone and earth and steel until it burst through a door and into a circular room where all the doors promptly spun until you couldn't tell which one you had just come through.

The ring, still sensing its target, flew through a door on its right and made its way over to a veil hanging from a stone archway. The veil seemed to flutter even though there was no wind. The ring paid no mind as it went through one side of the archway, but did not come out the other.

After a few moments, a hand of rotted dark gray flesh came out of the veil and grabbed the side of the archway to pull itself out…


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Well my dear readers, I have good news, and I have bad news.**

**The first bit of good news is that I have put up a new story: "Harry Potter and the Key to Power". If you like Harry Potter crossovers, I think you will highly enjoy this Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts crossover.**

**Key to Power really set the quality bar quite a bit higher than I had been holding myself to lately. As such, when I reread Harry and the Blackest Night, I discovered that I was no longer happy with it. There are some plot holes, as well as vague discriptions. This, to me, is unacceptable. I wish to hold myself to providing stories of higher quality, and I hope that you, the readers will hold me to push forward with the quality.**

**As such, I regret to say, I am placing "Harry Potter and the Blackest Night" on permanent hiatus. But before you start throwing full wine bottles at your computer screen, let me offer this cop out: I plan to completely rewrite it. I'm most certainly not done with this, and Black Lantern Voldemort will not let me stop with this story, but this particular version is done.**

**I have some IRL stuff going on a the moment, but in the next couple of months, expect to see "Re:Harry Potter and the Blackest Night".**

**Once again, I am so sorry to have to do this, and I want to thank everyone for reading this story and reviewing. You guys are awesome, and I intend to make you guys happy with the redone version.**


End file.
